Max and Zoe- Forbidden Love
by izzydaviesxx
Summary: Following Max and Zoe through school with lots of ups and downs to their relationship. How will they both react years down the line when they're thrown back together on a daily basis.
1. Chapter 1

**This story is set when Max and Zoe are in school. Zoe is fifteen and Max is fourteen. I've put Lofty, Linda, Jess, Kirsty, Robyn and Adam in the story as well although they won't all be in this chapter. Zoe is rich in the story and Max's family just have an average amount of money.**

* * *

Zoe's POV:

I woke up to my alarm at 6am wishing I could just go back to sleep. First day back at school and first day of year 10, hopefully this year is as good as or better than the last. The school have decided to try something different this year, mixed form groups where we have each year group mixed together. I got out of bed after 10 minutes of just relaxing there and went in the shower. I washed my hair before getting out and getting dressed. I put my white shirt, back blazer and blue striped tie on and my black short skirt on. If my skirt was any shorter you would be able to see my bum but that's how the boys like it so all of my friends do it. I decided against tights today so that then I could show off my legs a bit better. The school had banned us from wearing heels to school now so I had to stick to wearing black dolly shoes but I didn't mind. I got my hair dryer out to dry my hair which didn't take long. I straightened it and styled it. My brown hair came down to just past my boobs so I made sure it looked good. I puffed my hair up slightly and looked in the mirror deciding it was done. I got my make-up out of the drawer and added some of that next. My eye liner, foundation and mascara was done. All I had to do was add my trade-mark red lipstick and then I was done. I put my books into my bag along with my make-up that I took everywhere. I put my phone into my blazer pocket as well as a couple of pens and pencils that I would use throughout the day. I went downstairs and took the tenner off of the side that my dad had left out last night for me. I put two pieces of bread into the toaster and poured myself a glass of orange juice. Whist I waited for my toast to cook I grabbed an apple and a bag of crisps putting them in my bag for later. My toast was done so I buttered them and eat them quickly before going upstairs again and brushing my teeth. I added more lipstick and went back downstairs. My friends knock for me considering they walk this way to get to school. They knocked at 20 past 8 meaning we only had 20 minutes to get to school but that would be fine as it was only fifteen minutes away.

"Hey" I said as I opened the door. Linda, Kirsty and Jess were stood on the other side of it. We all had out skirts short as we walked out. I locked the door behind me considering my dad was still in bed. We walked down the street seeing all the other students on our way. We were considered some of the popular girls in our year as well as some of the sluttiest girls but we didn't care what anyone else thought of us. We got to school and made our way to our new form. Luckily we were all in the same room. We walked in and saw that there was 6 seats at the back left so we went and took four of them and waited to see who we would end up sitting with for the whole year. Two boys walked in soon after, I couldn't take my eyes off of one of them he was gorgeous.

"Guess we're sitting here mate" The one with curly hair said to the other. I looked at the girls and they didn't seem too interested in them so I took the chance to introduce ourselves. I might as well know his name I thought.

"Hey, I'm Zoe, this is Linda, Jess and Kirsty" I said pointing the girls out. They smiled at us before introducing themselves.

"I'm Max, this is Lofty. We've just moved to this school" Max said. I was smiling the whole time, he was the best looking guy I've seen in a while.

"If you get lost just ask and I will help you out" I said smiling towards him. The girls were all looking at each other confused at why I was offering to help out the new kids but I wasn't going to give it away that easily. Our form teacher walked in right at that moment and I was still sat next to Max but I had Linda on my other side so it wasn't that obvious.

"Right we're going to go through the year groups so I know what year group you are all in" he said which is when I realised, Max might not even be in my year. For all I know he could be year 7. He looks my age though.

"Right Year elevens stand-up" he said and two girls and three lads stood.

"Year tens stand-up" he said and me, Linda, Jess and Kirsty were the only ones to stand. This means Max is younger than me.

"Year nine's stand" Max and Lofty stood along with three other students and from then I just zoned out until he had finished. With Max being a year younger than me that means I don't even have a chance with him. The girls would flip if I went for someone younger especially as I could have anyone I wanted. I zoned back in when I realised Max was talking to me.

"I didn't realise you were year 10" he said and I just smiled.

"I didn't realise you were year 9" I said back and he laughed slightly. I got up and walked over to the paper tray. I took a piece out and wrote my number on it before ripping it off. I wrote,

**07896547659**

**Call me **

**Zoe xx**

I walked back past him and sat down. I noticed that he had his hand under the table so I put mine under the table putting the piece of paper in his hand before bringing my hand back up and getting back into conversation with the girls. The bell went soon after and we stood up for uniform checks. As I stood up Max's eyes were on how short my skirt was. I saw him take his phone out of his pocket and soon enough I had a message, I just left it until we had left though. I walked past him brushing against him slightly before going to lesson and reading his text. 'Dam those legs though x' it said causing me to smirk slightly. 'Shh you x' I text back laughing before putting my phone back into my pocket and getting on with my work. This was definitely going to be a good day.

* * *

******I hope you all enjoy this story and please review so that I know whether to continue it or not. Please R&R. PM or Review ideas for upcoming chapters because I need some help. Follow me on twitter HolbyCasualty_ PM if you want to talk about either the story, Casualty or Holby. Please read my other stories also.**


	2. Chapter 2

Max's POV:

I spent the whole day texting Zoe and she was texting me back. I was sat in my fourth lesson when I decided to take my chances with Zoe. 'You busy tonight? x' it said and I sat there waiting for a reply. My teacher looked up and saw that I had my phone on top of my English book as I wrote my analysis about Act 3 Scene 2 of Romeo and Juliet.

"Max Walker put your phone on my desk" she said and I quickly moved my phone off of the table and into my pocket. She walked over to me and I know she had seen it but I didn't care I was enjoying talking to Zoe.

"Give it now" Miss Trope said and I just sat there looking at her.

"Who's gonna make me, you do realise it's rude to interfere in someone else's conversation" I said which made everyone laugh. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket and I knew I needed to read the message.

"Either give it or you can wait outside" she said and I just looked at her before picking my hoodie off of the back of my chair, picking up my bag and walking out of the room. I closed the door and took my phone out of my pocket instantly. 'I'm meant to be going out with the girls but you could came mine instead, my dad's out until 3 in the morning xx' she texted back. I smirked at my phone before replying 'Yeah alright I will come round. I will walk back with Lofty and go down the park for a bit and hang out there until you give me the all clear to come down. I guess that you don't want your mates knowing considering the age difference xx' I pressed send just as my teacher came out.

"So I send you out for using your phone in lesson and you decide to use your phone out here. That's it I'm sending you into another class for the rest of the lesson" I followed my teacher down the corridor to the room which was taking the students who had been sent out. I was shocked when I got there, I was in Zoe's class.

"Can you take this student please" Miss Trope said and I just smirked towards Zoe.

"Yes of course what is the reason for him being in here" he asked and I was still smirking. "Stop your smirking young man" he said to me which caused me to laugh.

"Do you fine this funny Max?" Miss Trope asked me and I just looked at her.

"What's it got to do with you, it's my life and my opinion I can do what I want" I said and they all looked shocked. I looked towards Zoe and she rolled her eyes at me smirking.

"Right he is in here for using his phone during my lesson then when I asked him to hand it over he refused and I sent him outside. When I got out there he was on it again sending a message to someone" Miss Trope said to the other teacher and I laughed again.

"Right sit over there and learn some manners" the teacher said to me pointing to behind Zoe's table at the side attached to wall. I fake saluted to them as I walked over to where I was told to sit. I sat down purposely brushing against Zoe on my way there. She turned around towards me smirking at me. I got my phone out again to see that she had replied. 'Yes, sorry but I can't deal with the rumours right now xx' she said and I just smiled at her instead of replying. I started to swing on my chair between Zoe and Linda and they were looking at me wondering what I was doing.

"So what's this teacher like, seems like a bit of a dick" I said and I now had Jess and Kirsty's attention too.

"He is that's why" Linda said rolling her eyes.

"Yeah but if you don't mind we have work to do and you're distracting us" Kirsty said and I just smirked.

"Guess you just can't take your eyes off of me" I said smirking at them all after putting my chair back on the floor and just turning in it so I could see them all.

"None of us are interested in you Max. Think about it you're year 9 and we're year 10 why would we be interested in you" Linda said and they all laughed. I looked at Zoe and she mouthed sorry to me. She took her phone out of her blazer pocket and began to write a message.

"Who have you been texting all day Zo because you're smiling each time you look at your phone" Linda said nudging her slightly.

"No one Linds just leave it" Zoe said, well I'm now a no one. She carried on writing her message before pressing send and I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I left it a couple of minutes before taking it out and replying just so that it would be less obvious. 'Sorry about them but I guess you know what it's like with the age difference. You still want to come tonight though right?xx' she said and I instantly replied after I had read it 'Of course I do. I need to tell my sister that I won't be home till later though but I can just do that at lunch if I see her" I sent back.

"Right boy" the teacher said coming over to me.

"Yes man" I said back cockily.

"Go back to your lesson and give your teacher the work that you have completed and apologise. I will be informing your form tutor about this event as well" he said and I just laughed saying goodbye to the girls and leaving. I walked down the corridor and just before I got to my class I felt my phone vibrate again. I took it out of my pocket reading it 'You're so cocky Max but I like a badboy;)xx' it said and I replied as I walked into my class. 'I could show you bad if you really wanted me to;) xx' I replied back.

"Put that phone away now" Miss Trope said and I just kept it in my hand putting my exercise book down in front of her and going over to Lofty.

"Who have you been texting all day, it must be a girl" Lofty said smirking at me.

"Well that would be telling" I said as the bell rung and we walked out to go and find my sister Robyn as it was now lunch.

******Thank you everyone who has read and happy birthday Rosie Marcel. please R&R. PM or Review ideas for upcoming chapters because I need some help. Follow me on twitter HolbyCasualty_ PM if you want to talk about either the story, Casualty or Holby. Please read my other stories also.**


	3. Chapter 3

Zoe's POV:

I need to find a way to get out of seeing the girls tonight but what do I say. We sat in our form room waiting for registration when I just decided to wing it hoping they wouldn't ask too many questions.

"Girls, do you mind if I give tonight a skip?" I asked and they looked at me confused, I never cancel on them.

"Why, what's up?" Kirsty asked and I knew I would have to tell them part of the truth.

"Well I'm seeing someone tonight, last minute plan you know" I said to them and I could feel Max's eyes on me.

"Who is he then, how long have you been seeing him without telling us" Jess asked and I already felt bad for ditching them.

"It's the first time I'm seeing them properly tonight" I said and they looked at me interested.

"Who is it though" Kirsty asked and I knew I wasn't going to get away with it easily.

"I'm keeping it to myself for now because it might not even end up going anywhere so you aren't knowing anything" I said before turning slightly to look away from them, looking at Max out of the corner of my eye.

"Can't believe you're doing this" Linda said speaking for the first time since I mentioned it.

"Don't start Linds" I said knowing I shouldn't have mentioned anything in the first place.

"Don't even bother, I can't be fucked with you at the moment Zo" she said before walking out.

"What's up with her?" I asked Kirsty and Jess and they just looked at me.

"I don't know but she hasn't acted this way in months" Jess said, I knew it was serious. We looked at each other before getting up to leave but at that moment out form teacher came in.

"Sit down now girls" Mr Gryth said. We sat back down and I took my phone out to text Linda. 'Linds are you alright. You don't seem yourself x' I text her and she replied instantly, 'walked home, really not in the mood tell the girls I won't be able to make it tonight and I will see you all tomorrow ly xx' she sent and I showed the girls the text before replying 'We love you too hope you're alright x'. Just as I sent the text through I got one from Max. 'Are you alright? Hope you're still up for tonight Zoe x' it said and I smiled slightly before replying 'Of course I am and I will explain all later x'. We got up to leave and then we were all told to wait for a moment.

"Right today we had an incident with a member of this form group using his phone and arguing with teachers" Mr Gryth said and I smirked towards Max. "That is unacceptable behaviour and you know who you are and if I hear about this again about you or anyone else in this form group you will be punished" he said before we all left. The rest of the afternoon went by quickly.

I got home and got changed into a short black dress and my black heels before re-applying my makeup. I went into the kitchen and made up some popcorn and other snacks before getting a few bottles of coke and some vodka out of the fridge and cupboard. I took everything through to out cinema room and laid it out ready. I put a film into the DVD player ready to start and sorted out the sofa right in front of it so that we would be able to sit together to watch it. I went back through to the living room to make sure I had everything before I heard a knock on the door. I walked their quickly so that anyone walking past wouldn't see who was there. I opened the door to see Max there still in his school uniform.

"Don't you own other clothes" I said as he walked in.

"Yeah but I haven't been home" he said smiling, "you look beautiful by the way" he added after. I smiled up to him before grabbing his hand and leading him through to the cinema room.

"Want a drink?" I asked him pointing towards the vodka and coke.

"Yeah thanks" he said and I made him one quickly. We sat down on the sofa and I leant towards him slightly. I never knew I would be so attracted to someone who I haven't even known for a day. We watched the film and then we still had a few hours before he had to leave. We sat talking for the rest of the time getting to know each other properly. We realised that it was 11 O'clock and that he had to go.

"Zo I need to go, have to check on my sister and all" he said and I smiled.

"Robyn's your sister right?" I asked and he nodded.

"Isn't she seeing that mate of yours, Lofty isn't it" I said and he laughed.

"No he's my best friend, more like family so they're just really close" he said and I nodded. We got up and walked towards the door.

"We should do this again Zo" he said and I smiled before agreeing. He leant down and kissed me briefly. We pulled away and I smiled up to him before pulling him down and kissing him passionately. We pulled away and I wiped my lipstick off of his lips before saying goodbye to him and watching him leave. I locked the door and walked upstairs, showered then got changed and went to bed. I was shattered after that evening with Max but I wouldn't change it.

******Please R&R. PM or Review ideas for upcoming chapters because I need some help. Follow me on twitter HolbyCasualty_ PM if you want to talk about either the story, Casualty or Holby. Please read my other stories also.**


	4. Chapter 4

Max's POV:

I got to school the next day after walking with Robyn and Lofty. They were acting weird the whole way, I thought I would be the happiest but they seemed happier. The looks they were giving each other were confusing me. We got to form and I was slightly disappointed that Zo wasn't there yet.

"Lofty, what's going on with you and Robyn" I asked and he looked away slightly. "The way you were acting this morning was different to normal" I added just after. He looked away again as Zoe, Linda, Jess and Kirsty entered.

"Max we was going to tell you later" he said slowly trying not to get to the point.

"Tell me what" I said sharply.

"Me and Robyn. We're seeing each other, made it official last night" he said and I could feel the anger boiling up inside of me.

"You're shagging my little sister" I shouted standing up in the process. Zoe looked at me knowing I was going to flip after I told her last night how much my sister meant to me.

"We've only done it once Max, last night come on she's hot you can't blame me" he said getting up and I ended up punching him straight in the jaw. His cheek was bleeding and I was a bit shocked at what I had done.

"Why the fuck was you with her last night" I shouted at him.

"Because you wasn't, you were pulling some slut. At least I have standards" he shouted back and that wound me up even more.

"She's not a slut and how can you have standards going for your best mates little sister that's low" I shouted back and our form tutor came in. Lofty looked at me once more before sitting down wiping the blood off of his face.

"What happened to you?" Mr Gryth said aimed at Lofty. He looked at me before replying.

"Happened last night, just re-opened it by accident" he said and I wasn't even thankful.

"You're still a dead man" I said when sir had told us all to talk amongst ourselves. The girls were watching waiting for it to kick off again. I felt Zoe move her hand under the table and onto my leg. I looked at her and she smiled at me, I guess she was trying to calm me down.

"Look mate" he said but I stopped him from going further.

"I'm not your mate" I said getting annoyed again.

"Fine but Max she has to grow up sometime and it's not my fault that we have fallen for each other. I've seen her grow up over the years and I've always liked her" he said and I could feel the anger inside me.

"I can't even fucking look at you anymore, I hate you" I said before leaving. I heard Zoe say that she would come after me to make sure I was alright as I left the room. I stopped when I got to the staircase Zoe right behind me and walked in and sat at the bottom of the stairs.

"Max, you alright?" she said coming and sitting next to me. I didn't even look at her when I replied.

"I could actually kill him right now. Did you know about them because you mentioned something yesterday when we were at yours" I asked her.

"No but everyone thought they were shagging because of the way they were looking at each other and acting around each other" she replied and I was shocked. Was I the only person who didn't see it?

"He's like our family. I can't believe he's done this" I said and I was that angry that I felt I was going to cry.

"Max it's alright you know. At least you know now right and they won't be alone that much if you're there" she said and I looked at her for the first time since I found out. I kissed her quickly as I felt my phone buzz in my pocket. 'I know Lofty has told you and we are going to go out for a meal tonight to celebrate those two finally getting together. You can bring someone if you want but you will need to answer me quick if you are because I need to make the reservation mum x' was what the message said and I showed Zoe it straight away.

"I know we haven't know each other long but it feels like I've know you for ages and I really like you Zo. Do you want to come tonight because I don't think I could cope otherwise" I said and she smiled at me.

"Of course but we can only act like friends because Lofty and Robyn could tell people otherwise" she said smiling and I agreed. 'My friend Zoe's going to come hope you don't mine x" I sent back and she replied straight after. "Friends or more than friends x' it said causing me and Zoe to laugh slightly 'Just friends x' I typed then looked at Zoe.

"Definitely more than just friends" I said to her before leaning in and kissing her again. We heard the bell go and pulled apart quickly. Guess we have to go now I thought.

"See you later yeah Zo" I said to her.

"Yeah" she said smiling "text me?" she added as an afterthought.

"Of course" I replied back to her before smiling and we walked to out lessons. They weren't far from each other which was good. Only problem was I was going to be sat by Lofty all day. If I didn't end up punching him it would be a miracle. 'Sitting next to Lofty you're going to have to keep me occupied xx' I sent to Zoe smirking at my phone.

"You texting that girl again?" Lofty asked and I just looked at him before looking back to my work and starting it. I didn't get far though because I got a text from Zoe 'Meet me round the back of the school down near the bike sheds after this lesson. I need to see you ;) xx' she sent back and I replied almost instantly 'Hell yeah ;) xx' I sent back. The lesson dragged slightly but when it finished I was fist out the door and I went round to the back of the school and behind the bike sheds and saw Zoe.

"Never had you down as the mitching type" I said smirking as I got closer to her.

"There's time for talking later but for now, come here" she said pulling me closer and into a kiss. What happened after that is staying just between the two of us.

******Please R&R. PM or Review ideas for upcoming chapters because I need some help. Follow me on twitter HolbyCasualty_ PM if you want to talk about either the story, Casualty or Holby. Please read my other stories also.**


	5. Chapter 5

Max's POV:

I sat in History which I would normally enjoy, waiting for the bell to go. Zoe, Linda, Kirsty, Jess and Adam had agreed I can hang around with them at lunch and I was pretty grateful.

"Max, you coming to meet Robyn with me at lunch" he asked and I scoffed.

"Going nowhere with you" I said back. The first time I had spoken to him since our argument this morning.

"Ok well we're meeting outside her form see you there" he said and he sounded hopeful. The bell went as I replied to him.

"I have other people to hang around with thanks" I said before walking out to meet the others.

I got there as they began to talk about what they were doing tonight. I touched Zoe's side slightly and she turned and smiled towards me.

"What you doing tonight then Zo?" Adam asked her with his arms around Jess. I never knew they were together.

"Going to this family meal thing with Max so he hasn't got to deal with Lofty by himself" she said and I was taken aback by the fact that she had actually told them.

"Good luck with that Max" Kirsty said and I smiled at her. We spent the whole of lunch joking around with each other. The others have actually grown to like me and accept me as their friend over this lunch period and I was happy. At least it would be easier breaking the news about me and Zoe to them when we get around to that. We walked into form joking and laughing and I saw Robyn and Lofty there.

"Max we need to talk" Lofty said and I scuffed again.

"Here us out Max" Robyn said and I looked straight at her.

"Why my best friend explain that sis. If it was anyone else I wouldn't have minded but him. I can't believe it and I won't talk to him or hear anything about it thanks so go to your own form before you're late please" I said staying reasonably calm. She kissed Lofty before leaving. The girls were all looking at me when I sat down.

"Your sister means a lot to you doesn't she" Linda said and I nodded.

"No wonder you feel that way. I would do as well if my sister was sleeping with one of my best friends" Kirsty said.

"Can we change the subject please, I don't want to talk about what that basted has done please" I said gesturing towards Lofty and they all nodded.

"Want me to come yours after school so you can get ready before we go back mine?" I asked Zoe whilst the others listened in eagerly.

"Yeah sure. Meet me at the side bench in the courtyard after school" she said and I nodded. My last lesson was English and I knew my teacher didn't like me and if I'm honest I wasn't in the mood for her after today. The only good thing about today was me and Zoe getting together properly. I walked in with my hoodie on, headphones in and my phone in my hand. I heard miss say something slightly as I couldn't hear properly over my music. I sat down in my normal seat before she was stood right in front of me. I looked up as I realised she was shouting something.

"No need to shout I'm right here you know" I said causing people to laugh.

"You're going out again, I don't think you're going to do well at this school if you act like this all the time" Miss Trope said and I laughed. I put one earphone back in and walked down to the class I knew Zoe was in, my teacher trailing behind. I stopped as I reached the door.

"Come on we haven't got all day, you're supposed to be teaching a lesson" I said laughing slightly. She gave me a disapproving look before opening the door and walking in ahead of me.

"Mr Stokesdale could you take this student for me again please" She said looking at me.

"Of course, what has he done this time?" Mr Stokesdale asked and I just laughed.

"He walked into the lesson on his phone with his headphones in and his jumper on. I asked him repeatedly to put his phone and headphones away and take his hoodie off and he didn't even move until I was in front of him shouting at him and even then he replied cockily and with attitude" she said and I laughed again before looking back slightly at Zoe, Linda, Kirsty, Jess and Adam and they were all smirking.

"Sir why don't we spend the lesson teaching him manners" Adam said causing everyone to laugh including me.

"Do you know what Adam that isn't such a bad idea" Mr Stockdale said as Miss Trope left the room. "Go sit down where you sat yesterday" he said to me and I did. He spent ten minutes trying to teach me manners but it was funnier than anything else. He decided that we could spend the lesson doing what we wanted because it was last period and he thought his class deserved it. I spent the whole time messing around with the girls and Adam and the lesson was soon over.

"Max go back and apologise for me please" Mr Stokesdale asked and I agreed. "See you guys later and Zo I will meet you outside this room yeah" I asked and she agreed. I turned and walked out of the room. I walked back to my class, swinging the door open and walking in.

"Mr Stokesdale said to apologise for him so he is sorry" I said causing everyone to laugh again. I left straight after and stood outside Zoe's class. I saw her sat there and she was looking beautiful. The bell went a few seconds after I got there and she was one of the first out. I walked home with all of them and went back to Zoe's where as they all carried on home. We said bye to them before going inside. I kissed her as soon as the door closed.

"I've been waiting hours to do that again" I said smiling at her. She smiled back.

"Come on you can help me choose what to wear" she said pulling me up the stairs. I knew this was going to take some time so I text my mum 'Just helping Zo pick what to wear then we will be there, see you in about an hour ;) x' I sent to her before starting to help Zoe look through her endless supply of dresses and shoes.

******Please R&R. PM or Review ideas for upcoming chapters because I need some help. Follow me on twitter HolbyCasualty_ PM if you want to talk about either the story, Casualty or Holby. Please read my other stories also.**


	6. Chapter 6

Max's POV:

We were only stood there looking for about 10 minutes when I found something at the edge. It was a short, tight fit black dress, shorter than the one she wore last night. I pulled it out and showed her it.

"What about this one, it's nice" I said smirking slightly towards her.

"Do you want your family to think I'm a slut?" she replied smirking also.

"No because you're not but I want to see you in this all night" I said and she agreed going to get something to take it to mine in. I began looking through her shoes to see what would go with it and the only thing I could find, by myself anyway, was a pair of black stilettoes. I picked them up and waited for her to come back in and gave them to her.

"Good choice in fashion babes" she said to me and I laughed slightly.

"Come on, you ready?" I asked and she agreed. We decided to take her clothes down to mine and she would get ready there so that then we wouldn't get looks off of people whilst walking down the street. We left Zoe's and she text her dad saying she was going out, not that he would notice anyway. We walked to mine in 15 minutes and went straight in to find Lofty and Robyn sat on the stairs kissing. I turned back towards Zoe and she looked around me at what was happening.

"It's alright, come on lets go see your mum yeah" she said and I agreed instantly. We walked through to the front room and sat down on the sofa whilst my mum and step-dad sat on the sofa opposite.

"So your Zoe right" my mum asked and Zoe nodded.

"You nervous or something" I said to her quietly and by the expression her face, it was obvious that she was. I gave my mum the knowing look to make her realise that Zo was nervous.

"Zoe there's nothing to be nervous about. We aren't going to kill you" my mum said causing us all to laugh.

"I see were you get your humour from babe" she said and we looked at each other after realising that she had just called me babe in front of people.

"So you are more than friends, so what's going on between you then" my mum asked and I smirked towards her.

"Well I was going to ask Zoe to be my girlfriend officially tonight but I will do it in a second now. But you two can't tell anyone, especially not Robyn or Lofty. We don't want people knowing yet" I said and my mum and step-dad smiled at me.

"Be my girlfriend" I turned around to Zoe to ask her and she smiled at me.

"Of course I will" she replied kissing me. We pulled apart when we noticed Robyn and Lofty come into the room. I wiped the lipstick off of my lips before turning back to my mum.

"We're going to go get ready be back in a bit" I said to her and giving Lofty the death stare as me and Zoe left the room heading towards my bedroom to get ready. It didn't take either of us long but it took Zoe longer than me because she couldn't reach the zip on the back of her dress. I thought I would watch her struggle to begin with.

"Max stop laughing it's not funny, help me" she said and I carried on laughing. I decided to help her considering she would only make me pay for it if I didn't. I done her dress up and she done her make-up. I started to trail kisses up her neck knowing that she wouldn't be able to concentrate. She turned around to me smirking before crashing her lips against mine, only half her make-up on. I pulled away smirking at her and she pouted at me. I walked away slightly leaving her to re-do her make-up. I could already see faint hickeys appearing on her neck but I didn't see the need to tell her, at least not until they're showing properly.

"Come on lets go down yeah" she said to me and I smiled at her gradually getting off the bed.

"Can't we just stay up here a while longer" I said, outing my arms around her waist pulling her close to me.

"As much as I want to" she said and kissed me briefly, "we can't now come on lets go down" she added before kissing me again and releasing herself from my arms. "Play nice with Lofty as well though" she said and I just smiled at her. I didn't know how the night was going to pan out. We walked downstairs and I placed my hand on the bottom of her back the whole way down. We got outside the door and she kissed me once more, rubbing the lipstick off of my lips and walking in. we sat down on the sofa again only this time Zoe wasn't nervous. Robyn and Lofty were sat together and he had his hand on her thigh and I just wanted to punch him again. Even them both just smiling at each other made me want to hit him. I don't know why, I've never felt this angry about anything before. Robyn's dad and my mum sat their interrogating Zoe for a few minutes about her life and I decided I might as well begin to listen.

"So Zoe what do your parents do?" My mum asked and I looked at her confused, she had never told me this.

"I don't know what either of them do. My dad works all night down the estates somewhere and I haven't seen my mum for at least a year" she said and I think she might have been shocked herself. How does she not know what job her dad does?

"Zoe, we've heard the rumours in school but is it true that your dad is a millionaire" Lofty asked and I was shocked again but then I remembered what her house was like and it began to make sense.

"Yeah" she said casually. I could sense she was beginning to feel awkward again.

"Should we go?" I asked and they agreed. We went outside and got into out 7 seater car. I don't even know why we have 7 seats considering there is only 4 of us but oh well. Me and Zoe sat in the back so that we didn't have to see Robyn and Lofty all over each other in front of us and they wouldn't see us either.

******Normally I would be writing hope you enjoy Casualty but no I can't considering we have to put up with Eurovision. Someone please explain to me why it can't be aired on BBC 3 so that we can still watch Casualty ergh. Please R&R. PM or Review ideas for upcoming chapters because I need some help. Follow me on twitter HolbyCasualty_ PM if you want to talk about either the story, Casualty or Holby. Please read my other stories also.**


	7. Chapter 7

Zoe's POV:

The journey only took about 10 minutes and I spent the first couple trying to work out what job my dad did. How could I not know? I decided to push the thought to the back of my head and enjoy my time with Max. His parents were so nice to me and they made me feel welcome. It was weird to do the whole family thing because I've never done it. My parents don't talk and I don't see either of them very often. We got out of the car and we were all dressed quite smart. Max put his hand on my lower back as we stood waiting to be seated, luckily Robyn and Lofty were stood in front of us. We were showed to our table and me and Max sat next to each other with Robyn and Lofty opposite us and Max's mum between him and Lofty and Robyn's dad between me and her. We all spent the whole time laughing and joking whilst we waited for our meals to arrive.

"So Lofty we did it take you so long to finally ask my little girl out?" Robyn's dad asked and I laughed slightly. I could see Max tense up just at the thought of it. I slipped my hand under the table and into his, our fingers locked together. He began to loosen up instantly.

"I would have done it years ago but I didn't want to fall out with Max over it but I guess that was inevitable" he said looking at Max with a sad smiled. Max looked away and towards me.

"Zo can I speak to you outside a minute" he asked and I nodded. His mum and step-dad smirked as we got up and walked outside.

"He's trying to use emotional blackmail" he said to me obviously slightly annoyed. He began pacing slightly at the same time.

"Max come here will you" I said and he came up to me putting his arms around my waist causing me to relax into him. "Calm down, you don't have to get along with him if you don't want to ok" I said to him and he nodded before leaning down and kissing me. He pulled back first leaving me pouting.

"Sorry" he said and I laughed slightly.

"Come on lets go back in" I said walking in front of him slightly. He purposely touched my bum as we walked and I turned around to him to see him smirking. I kissed him briefly before walking back in with him pouting behind me. We got in and sat down both of us laughing. The others looked at us confused.

"Zoe" Robyn said and I looked towards her. "Who gave you those hickeys on your neck" she said smirking towards me. I could feel my face going slightly red and then I burst out laughing to try to hide how embarrassed I was.

"Wouldn't you like to know" I said before turning towards Max slightly giving him a death stare. I took my iPhone out of my bag as they all carried on talking. 'Could have warned me Max I could have covered them up with make-up xx' I sent and I heard his phone go off in his pocket. I put my bag down and then put my phone on the table. Max took his phone out of his pocket as I joined into the conversation again. I could see him typing on his phone out of the corner of my eye. He put his back in his pocket as mine lit up on the table. I left it there and just looked at it. 'Wanted to see your reaction babe ;) xx' it said and I just left it looking towards him smiling slightly. Our food came shortly after and we finished it soon as well. It was 10 O'clock and we were heading home we were about to leave the restaurant when Max's mum, Sarah, suggested something.

"Do you two want to stay over tonight, Zoe the thought of you being at home by yourself doesn't sit right with me" Sarah said.

"Yeah thanks Sarah" I said and Lofty agreed to.

"We will drive to both of yours so you can get some stuff on the way home" Mike, Robyn's dad, suggested. We got into the car and drove to Lofty's first because it was the closest. Robyn and Lofty got out of the car and quickly went into his leaving just me, Max, Mike and Sarah in the car.

"So where do you live Zoe?" Mike asked as he didn't know, only Max knew.

"6 Hinders Road" I replied to him. He nodded obviously knowing where it was.

"By the way Zoe, the walls are sound proof in our house so don't worry about how loud you are" Sarah said smirking towards me and Max.

"MUM" he shouted as well all laughed. We were still in hysterics when Robyn and Lofty got back in the car.

"What's so funny" Robyn asked and we all carried on laughing. I was crying I found it that funny. We calmed down five minutes later and Mike began to drive to my house. We pulled up outside and they all looked at it shocked, all except form Max.

"Your house is massive" Robyn said, her jaw dropping.

"You'll have to come over for a movie night in the cinema room soon" I said smiling towards her.

"You have a cinema room" she screeched slightly as she said it. I laughed before me and Max got out of the car. We went inside and I decided I would get changed before we go again. It was Friday night considering we went back to school on a Thursday for some stupid reason. We walked upstairs and Max grabbed one of my bags from my bag closet. It was a pretty big black bag so there would be enough space. I got a pair of grey adidas trackie bottoms out of my walk in wardrobe and white Iron Man sweatshirt. I got changed into it quickly. I got my light blue and silver Air Maxes to go with it and put them on. I thought I might invite Max, Robyn and Lofty over tomorrow for a movie day so I put light blue Nike trackie bottoms and a grey sweater into my bag with my dark blue puma suede's with a light blue puma sign. I got my pink #NoMakeUp PJ jumper and Black PJ shorts. I got my underwear and socks and put them in. I then got my toothbrush and toothpaste putting that in before getting my make-up and hair straighteners and putting them in.

"Is that everything" I queried Max. He looked through it all once more.

"Yeah it is" he said before kissing me. We pulled apart when we heard his phone ringing. It was Sarah.

"Answer it I need a pee" he said causing me to smirk. I answered as he left the room.

"Hey Sarah" I said to her.

"Hey Zoe where's Max? You've been 15 minutes" she said and I then realised how long I actually took to sort my stuff out.

"Sorry just had to decide on things to wear tomorrow and got changed into something more comfortable for now. Max has just gone toilet but we will be straight down n when he's done" I said.

"Alright, just tell him to hurry up, the cars getting cold" she said before hanging up.

"Max your mum wants us to hurry up so move it" I shouted down the hallway to him.

He came in a couple of seconds later and grabbed my bag for me. He kissed me one last time before we walked down the stairs.

"Just need to text my dad, tell him I'm staying out" I said and Max nodded. 'Hey dad, I'm staying at a mate's house hope you don't mind' I sent and I wasn't expecting a reply so we left, locking the door. We walked to the car and Max put my bag in the boot before we got in.

"What took you so long" Robyn asked.

"Zoe owns a lot of clothes and shoes" Max said rolling his eyes as I smirked.

"I thought I was pretty quick" I said and they all laughed slightly obviously they were thinking I took forever. We pulled off and drove back to Max's.

"So do you three want to stay mine tomorrow night and we can do a movie night and day" I asked and all three of them agreed. We pulled up to Max's house with Robyn trying to decide on which films she wanted to watch.

******Please R&R. PM or Review ideas for upcoming chapters because I need some help. Follow me on twitter HolbyCasualty_ PM if you want to talk about either the story, Casualty or Holby. Please read my other stories also.**


	8. Chapter 8

**To the guest who reviewed about the sex age thing, there are parents where I live who don't mind and will make comments like that because it is a pretty common thing here to people of my age (14/15 and younger). Sorry if it offended anyone.**

* * *

Max's POV:

We got out of the car and me and Lofty went round to the boot; him to get his bag out and me to get Zoe's. Things have become better between us over this evening but they're not much better. We got the bags out and then followed everyone else inside. Me and Zoe went straight upstairs to put her bag in my room. Even though she had lazy clothes on she still looked beautiful. She was sat on my bed just looking down at her phone. I decided to go over and see what it was about. 'That's fine. I won't be home until Wednesday, business trip. Love you, dad x' is what the text said.

"Does that happen often" I asked sitting down next to her.

"At least once a month, I should be used to it by now" she said and I felt sorry for her immediately. She looked up at me and began kissing me passionately. We pulled apart when we heard a knock on the door. She wiped the lipstick off of my face before going over towards my mirror and sorting hers out.

"We're gonna watch a film downstairs if you two want to come down. Mike's getting some drink sorted and some popcorn" Lofty said opening the door.

"Yeah sure we will be down in a minute" Zoe answered him and then he left.

"What did you say that for, now we have to go downstairs" I said sulking.

"Stop moaning and come on" Zoe said, walking over to me and grabbing my hand. She helped me up before kissing me again and then we both walked downstairs.

"Robyn decided that we were going to watch Hannah Montana the movie" Lofty said rolling his eyes.

"I loved that when I was younger" Zoe said. Me and Zoe decided to sit on the floor but leaning against the sofa. We had a blanket around us and she was leant against me. Our fingers were entwined together but no one could see them. I had my other hand around her back and hers was resting on my chest. Robyn and Lofty were cuddled up together on the sofa and so were my mum and Mike. The movie began and Zoe and Robyn were singing all of the songs. It got towards the end of the film and Miley Cyrus began to sing 'the climb', Zoe and Robyn were singing it at the top of their lungs and we were all laughing at them. The next song came on which I don't know the name to and Robyn and Zoe signalled something to each other before they both jumped up and began dancing and singing. I slipped my phone out of my pocket and began to film them. The movie finished just after and Zo looked towards me and realised that I was filming.

"Max I swear if you just filmed that" she said and I quickly ended the video and got up.

"Yeah what are you gonna do about it" I smirked towards her as I said it. She began to chase me around the house. I knew my way around it better but she was pretty fast. I had forgotten that she was her year group's best runner. She caught up with me as we got to my bedroom. She dived at me and we landed on my bed. She was on top of me and was panting. I looked up into her eyes and she looked down into mine. She crashed her lips against mine and began kissing me. I felt her hand begin to trail up my leg and before I had the chance to respond she had taken my phone out of my pocket and jumped up running to my door. She stopped as she got there turning back to me.

"Max, lipstick" she said before running back downstairs. I wiped the lipstick off of my face before chasing after her. By the time I had caught up with her, Lofty was trying to get my phone back off of her and Robyn was trying to keep him back. I noticed my mum was filming them now but I didn't care, I wanted to keep the video of Zoe and Robyn.

"Put more effort in then Lofty" I said smiling towards him. If I was to keep that video we needed to work together. He kissed Robyn quickly distracting her as I ran towards Zoe. I grabbed it out of her hand and stood behind Lofty as I made sure she hadn't deleted the video. I quickly sent the video to Lofty's phone as well as my mum and Mike's phones so that I had backup copies. I put it in my pocket and watched as Zoe and Robyn pushed Lofty over onto the sofa. They began to walk towards me and I began to slowly back up. I walked straight into the front room door with a huge bang, turns out Mike had closed it as I was walking backwards. The girls dropped to the laugh laughing hysterically and I couldn't help but laugh myself. I walked over to sofa and grabbed a cushion and Lofty got up picking one up with him we crouched on the floor and began to hit the girls repeatedly with them before pinning them down.

"Surrender" I said, my face inches away from Zoe's.

"Never" she said as her and Robyn kicked us in the stomach. We fell off of the top of them, rolling to the side at the same time. They jumped up quickly and ran to the kitchen. I don't know what they were doing. Me and Lofty had just managed to get up when they came back in. They ran in with water pistols.

"Get 'em" Robyn shouted and they began to drench us. We began to try to fight them off. We ran through to the kitchen as they stayed in the living room. It sounded like they were still laughing. We rummaged through the kitchen looking for more water guns but there wasn't anymore.

"Max look at this" Lofty said. He pulled to tubes of whipped cream out of the fridge and took the lids off. We smirked at each other as he gave me one and we ran through covering them with the cream. They screamed until we ran out of cream and they ran out of water. We were all laid on the living room floor laughing when we heard my mum end the recording.

"I'm gonna get that sorted so that I can show you all it on the TV" my mum said laughing.

"I'm gonna do it on Sunday then you can all watch it after school on Monday" Mike said and we all agreed. Mike looked at the clock and realised how late it was.

"You lot might need to go get showered its quarter past two" Mike said and we were all slightly shocked. We must have been running around for a few hours. I looked towards Zoe and she was completely covered in cream and I couldn't help but laugh. She noticed I was laughing at her as Lofty began to laugh at Robyn. We had no cream on us at all only those two did. They launched themselves at us and landed on top of us causing us to be covered in cream. We were all laughing again and the temptation to kiss Zoe now was becoming too much. I picked her up pretending I was going to carry on the 'Girls vs Boys war' and took her outside the front door. Luckily we both still had our shoes on considering it was pouring down. I closed the door and kissed her passionately. We both pulled apart when we were dripping from the rain. We had cream dripping down us. We heard the door handle move so Zoe pushed me down onto the grass and began straddling me refusing to move. Robyn ran in and got out parents and they all stood there watching us. We were all laughing and by the time Zoe realised we had an audience she had gone to stand up and had slipped over. It was a bad idea to wear a white top and grey Trackies out into this mud. We went back inside laughing.

"Right Zoe you can go in the shower first so I can try and get those stains out of your clothes quickly" my mum said smiling towards Zoe.

"Thanks Sarah" Zoe said before taking her Air Maxes off and running upstairs getting her PJ's out of her bag and going into the bathroom and locking the door. It only took her 15 minutes and she was out. She had her hair shoved up in a bun and hand no make-up on. Well it matched her #NoMakeUp PJ's. She still looked beautiful though. Robyn went up next because she had the most cream on her and my mum put Zoe's clothes into the wash with stain remover. It only needed to go on for 30 minutes to get the stain out. Within 45 minutes we had all showered and my mum had washed all of our clothes and they were being dried. We decided to call it a night because we were all shattered. We said good night to each other before heading upstairs. Me and Zoe got into my room and collapsed into my bed. I wrapped my arms around her and we fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

******Please R&R. PM or Review ideas for upcoming chapters because I need some help. Follow me on twitter HolbyCasualty_ PM if you want to talk about either the story, Casualty or Holby. Please read my other stories also.**


	9. Chapter 9

Zoe's POV:

I awoke the next morning and realised I was still in Max's arms I smiled to myself before trying to wake him up.

"Max wake up babe" I said before kissing him. I kept my lips against his waiting for him to respond which he did eventually.

"I can get used to waking up like this every day" he said kissing me again.

"Come on, we might as well get up" I said to him and he began sulking.

"Do you think we should tell your dad about us?" he asked me and my facial expression dropped instantly.

"Babe are you alright" Max asked and I just put on a fake smile.

"Um yeah I will tell him though in my own time" I said back and Max looked confused. If he knew what my dad was like then he wouldn't be. I know that what dad does on the estates is dodgy and sometimes he has to beat people up to get the money they owe him but that's al I do know. I don't know how he is going to react to me and Max. We got out of bed and walked downstairs. Sarah was making fri-ups so we just sat down and waited. I knew I was acting differently but it was because the thought of telling my dad had never really crossed my mind. I knew I don't see him very often and when I do its only briefly so I'mm going to have to ring him to tell him. I might as well get it over and done with, I thought.

"I'll be back in a minute I need to ring my dad" I said to them and they just smiled slightly towards me and carried on the conversation they were having. I went into the living room and grabbed y phone off of the sofa where I left it last night and rang my dad.

"Daddy I need to tell you something" I said as soon as he answered.

"What is it, you're alright aren't you" he said and I felt bad for worrying him.

"I'm fine, I just thought that you should know that I'm seeing someone" I said and he was silent.

"Dad you still there" I said and then he replied.

"Yeah sorry was just a bit of a shock Zo. What's his name then and when do I get to meet the person who makes my little girl happy" he said and I was shocked I thought he would kick off.

"He's called Max but we're keeping it a secret because he's a year younger than me. We told his parents last night then I spent the night over here with Max, his mum, his step-dad, his step-sister and her boyfriend but you can meet him whenever you want. I've said those four can come over today for a movie day and sleep over as well if that's alright with you" I said to him still slightly shocked at his reaction.

"Yeah it's fine and if he's free on Wednesday I will meet him then" he said and I smiled even though he couldn't see me.

"Okay daddy speak to you later I love you bye" I said to him.

"Bye sweetheart" he replied before I hung up. I put my phone back down before going back into the kitchen with a smile on my face.

"Someone's cheered up" Mike said and I smirked towards him.

"Yeah" I said and then Sarah began to serve the fri-ups.

"My dad wants to meet you Wednesday night" I whispered to Max smiling.

"Of course" he said back. I couldn't seem to take this smile off of my face. The whole time we were eating I was smiling.

"What's got you this happy?" Lofty asked and I laughed slightly.

"Just something my dad told me" I said back to him. they just left it at that.

"So what time you guys want to start this movie day at mine then?" I asked them all.

"Finish this, shower, get ready, and sort out a bag then go?" Robyn suggested and we all agreed.

"Do you guys want a lift?" Mike asked.

"Yeah Mike but can you pop by Lofty's on the way to pick him up some more stuff?" Max asked him.

"Course" he replied and then we all carried on with our breakfasts. We had agreed that I would go in the shower first because I take the longest getting ready, then Robyn, then Max and then Lofty. I finished my food and went straight into the shower. I only took ten minutes before getting out and changed into my light blue Nike trackie bottoms and my grey sweater. My puma suede's were still in Max's room. I walked out knocking on Robbyn's door to tell her she could go in before going back t Max. I walked in and saw him sat on his bed facing the other way. He hadn't even noticed I came in so I quietly crept through the room and across his bed before throwing myself at him. he jumped and I laid there laughing. He came onto the bed and started to straddle me. I thought he was going to kiss me but instead he began to tickle me. I was squirming around the bed laughing beggin Max to let go but he didn't. it had been 10 minutes and the only reason he let go is because it was his turn in the shower. We got uo off of the bed and he kissed me once again before going in the shower. I sat at the edge of his bed and began to do my make-up looking into his mirror which was right infront of me. I decided I would use of my concealer to cover up my hickeys but by now they were bold and wasn't covering so I gave up. I carried on doing my make-up and when I finished everyone was ready. Robyn and Max had to pack a bag before we left. I decided to help Max pick something considering he would take forever otherwise. He was already wearing his grey tracksuit and black converse. I decided to get him out some jeans that weren't to tight but wasn't baggy either and a bright-ish blue sweat shirt. I looked through his shoes and realised I was going to have to make him by some more but luckily he was my size so I could wear them as well. I found a pair of black PT's with light blue on and I decided he could wear them.

"Zoe here's your clothes from last night I've managed to get the stain out" Sarah said coming into the room and giving me my clothes.

"Thanks Sarah" I said and she smiled before leaving.

"There coming out nicely" Max said touching my hickeys on my neck.

"Shut up" I said hitting him in the chest slightly. I put my clothes into my bag and got a carrier back from the side of the room to put my air maxes in because they were covered in mud from last night. I wrapped them in the plastic bag before putting them into my bag. I packed Max's bag for him and left it by mine as we went through to Robyn's room to see if they were ready. I think Max has gotten over the idea of those two now. We knocked on the door and went in. Robyn was still deciding what to put in her bag for tomorrow and Lofty had finished packing.

"Come on I'll help you" I said walking over to her wardrobe. I picked out a grey MTV slightly oversized sweater and black disco pants. She was the same size shoe as me as well so I told her I would lend her some shoes to wear because I had red/burgundy puma suede's that would go well with it. Once she had finished sorting her bag out we went downstairs, piled into the car and drove to Lofty's.

******Please R&R. PM or Review ideas for upcoming chapters because I need some help. Follow me on twitter HolbyCasualty_ PM if you want to talk about either the story, Casualty or Holby. Please read my other stories also.**


	10. Chapter 10

Max's POV:

We got to Lofty's and he went straight in leaving the rest of us in the car waiting for him.

"So are you two seeing each other" Robyn said turning around in her seat looking towards us smirking.

"No we're just best friends" I said and smiled at Zoe. I knew that if we were just best friends we would be pretty close like we are now. She turned back around in her seat facing the over way. Lofty got back in the car a couple of minutes later and we drove to Zoe's place. It didn't take long to drive to Zoe's even though it was in the rich part of Holby. As soon as we got there Robyn and Lofty jumped out of the car, grabbing their bags from the boot and ran towards Zoe's house. Me and Zo just laughed at them because of their reaction to her house.

"You can't keep it from her forever, she's already becoming suspicious" Mike said to us and I knew he was right.

"I know but give us time, at least until I've met Zo's dad on Wednesday" I said back and smiled at him. We said our goodbyes before joining Robyn and Lofty by the door. We stood there and waited for Zoe to get her keys out of her bag.

"I think I left my keys here last night" she said causing us all to laugh.

"Your dad's not back until Wednesday Zo" I said laughing. Zoe walked round to the back of the house and noticed her bedroom window was open.

"Give us a boost" she said and I just looked at her.

"You're joking right?" I asked but I could tell by her facial expression she wasn't. I lifted her up slightly so she could stand on a brick that was hanging out of the wall slightly. She pulled herself up onto the roof of the shed and I climbed up behind her.

"What are you doing up here" she said to me after I got up.

"Can't let you do it by yourself" I said smiling at her.

"By the way, I'm scared of heights" she said before grabbing my hand. I laughed slightly a bit shocked that she still came up here even with being scared of heights. We realised that to get up to her bedroom we had to climb quite a bit higher. I could sense that she was already shaking.

"Zo why don't you get down then I climb this" I said but she shook her head.

"I need to do this Max" she said and I nodded as she gripped my hand tighter. We walked across the shed roof towards the back wall and noticed that I would have to put her on my shoulders in order for her to be able to reach the window ledge of the next room. Luckily the window ledges were quite thick and long so it wasn't too hard. I put her on my shoulders and she screamed slightly at the height. She pulled herself up and stood on the window ledge moving over slightly so I could pull myself up. I had to run along you roof slightly and jump to be able to reach it and pull myself up. I gave Zo a slight boost up to her window frame and she pulled the window open before pulling herself inside.

"Take the bags around to the front door and wait there for us" I shouted down to Robyn and Lofty and watched as they walked around. I climbed in the window and laughed when I saw Zoe pull the keys out of her pocket.

"I didn't even think to check my pocket" she said laughing. I went over to her and kissed her. It was getting pretty heated so I pulled away. I warped my arms around her and she relaxed into my embrace.

"Come on we better let them in" I said grabbing her hand and leading her down the countless flights of stairs making sure we had the keys. We got to the bottom and I kissed her once more before letting go of her hand and unlocking the door whilst Zoe walked through to the kitchen to make us all a drink.

"As we got through the window she found the keys in her pocket" I said as I opened the door.

"Well done Zoe" Lofty shouted through to her as they dumped the bags at the bottom of the stairs before following me through to the kitchen. We pulled the white stools out from under the marble breakfast bar and sat down on them as Zoe passed us our drinks.

"So what room should we sleep in tonight?" Zoe asked and we looked at her confused.

"Each time I have a sleepover we do it in a random room so go and pick one for us all to crash out in" Zoe said looking towards Robyn and Lofty. They got up and began to walk around the house. Zoe came over to me and sat on my lap and began to kiss me and I kissed her back. She pulled away when she heard her phone go off. 'You up to much? Some kid in the year above has invited us round his, only because he fancies Linda though and I thought you might want to come and watch how events turned out?xx' was what her message said, it was from Kirsty. She looked at me before replying 'Sorry I can't, Max, Lofty and Robyn are round said we could have a movie day and they could stay over tonight. You guys can come over tomorrow though if you want? x' she text back and smiled at me before putting her phone on the side. I leant in and kissed her again. Her hickeys seemed to be showing stronger by the second and it made me laugh as we pulled away.

"What" she said, looking into my eyes. I just put my fingers over her hickeys and smiled at her. She leaned in and kissed me before we heard Robyn and Lofty coming down the stairs. She jumped off of my lap moving over to the other side of the room to wash her breakfast dishes from the day before.

"Max lipstick" she said just as Robyn and Lofty came in, I wiped my lips making sure it was all gone as they spoke.

"Zoe you have a pool in your back garden and one downstairs?" Robyn stated star struck and Zoe just laughed.

"Observant you are" she said to her and I laughed. Zoe has 2 pools, a games room, a cinema room, 4 bedrooms but ones her dads, 3 bathrooms plus ensuites in her and her dad's rooms as well as a huge kitchen, 2 living rooms, a dining room, a gym, a TV room, a music room where she has parties and a study room that Zoe does her revision in. I was shocked when she told me but I think these two are even more shocked.

"Can we sleep in the TV room and you two sleep in a different room" Robyn said and smirked towards Zoe slightly.

"To much information sis" I said not wanting to hear any more on the subject.

"Yeah sure" Zoe replied. "How about a pool party next week or something, my dad won't mind and I can invite the girls and Adam too" she added after and we instantly agreed. A chance to see Zoe in a bikini, I would never pass the opportunity. We walked through to the movie room and Zoe went to the closet attached to the back and got two quilts out of it, she chucked one at Robyn and Lofty so they had one as they sat on the sofa next to ours and she chucked the other one to me. We all took our shoes off before putting our feet up on the sofas.

* * *

******Updates are going to become irregular because I have exams to revise for, sorry. Please R&R. PM or Review ideas for upcoming chapters because I need some help. Follow me on twitter HolbyCasualty_ PM if you want to talk about either the story, Casualty or Holby. Please read my other stories also.**


	11. Chapter 11

Zoe's POV:

We decided to start with Mean Girls because Lofty had never seen it. Me, Robyn and Max all screamed at him when he told us that. How could someone never of watched Mean Girls. Lofty and Robyn were curled up together on their sofa and me and Max were too considering we had the quilt there so it wasn't obvious. I looked across at Robyn and Lofty and they seemed really happy together, they haven't dropped a smile since I was with them last night and especially since Max warmed to the idea of those two being together. I moved my hand slightly onto Max's chest and he smiled down to me. He began to kiss me quietly on the neck and he knew how much I liked it when he did that.

"Two can play at that game" I whispered in his eye before moving my hand down onto his thigh. I moved me hand up and down his hand slowly. I saw Robyn and Lofty look over at us so I pinched his thigh slightly causing him to scream. I burst out laughing whilst they looked at us confused.

"Bit my tongue" Max said and I laughed again. I didn't think they had bought it though. I hinted to him to come through to the kitchen and he got up at the same time as me.

"Going to get the popcorn, it should be done by now" I said as we walked out and they smiled at me before turning their attention back to the film. As soon as we got in the kitchen Max turned around and closed the door.

"Thanks for that" he said smirking and I laughed again. I looked up at him and kissed him. The kiss lasted a few minutes before we heard a 'ding' telling us the pop-corn was ready. I pulled away wiping my lipstick off of his lips before going over and sorting out the popcorn. Max came over putting his arms around my waist and I relaxed into him. I've never been this comfortable around a guy before, Max is different to anyone I've ever met.

"Have you ever noticed how beautiful you are" Max asked me and I smirked.

"Of course" I said sarcastically back to him, turning round in his arms to face him. I put my arms around his waist and kissed him again. We pulled apart after our brief kiss and I finished sorting out the popcorn. We walked back through to the cinema room laughing and joking about.

"Shh" Lofty said as soon as we got to the door. At least he's enjoying the film I thought. We laughed at him slightly as we walked back over to the sofa and sat down. Robyn and Lofty were actually watching the film but I was flirting with Max the whole time instead. I got up and walked over to the light controller and dimmed the lights right down so the only thing you could see was the screen. I attempted to walk back but just ended up falling over onto Max. I elbowed him where it hurts when I landed and he groaned loudly causing all three of us to laugh. I got up and sat on his lap and kissed him.

"Sorry baby" I whispered to him quietly. Even with us being so close to each other we still couldn't see anything. Max used this to his advantage by moving his hands down to the bottom of my back and resting them there. I knew what he was doing but I didn't mind, it was Max. I smiled towards him but then I realised that he couldn't even see me so I leant in and kissed him. It was getting heated quickly and we only stopped when we realised that Robyn and Lofty were still in there. The only reason we noticed was because we heard them laugh at the film. I pulled away first and moved off of his lap and sat down next to him again. We watched the rest of the film before we decided that we didn't want to watch anymore films.

"I don't like it when it's quiet" Max moaned causing me to laugh slightly. The room was still pitch black but I could her Robyn giggling from the other side of the room. I got up pulling Max with me and left the room quietly.

"Could you hear them" Max asked and I just nodded. He leant down and kissed me. We pulled away after hearing a knock on the door. I looked at Max confused because I didn't know who it would be. Robyn and Lofty had obviously heard the door and came out.

"Who's that" Lofty asked and I just looked at him and smirked.

"Well if I open it we will find out" I said to me. I walked up to the door and opened it to find my dad on the other side of it. I screamed and jumped at him hugging him. I was so shocked that he was here; shocked that he had come home before Wednesday and shocked because he hadn't brought his keys with him.

"Dad, where's your keys?" I asked and he took them out of it pocket waving them in my face.

"Must run in the family forgetting your keys are in your pocket" Max said from behind us. I turned round smirking towards him.

"Ha-ha very funny" I said sarcastically. My dad came in and shook Max's hand instantly.

"Guessing you're Max, I'm Alex" My dad said to him and I smiled.

"Yeah I'm Max and this is my sister Robyn and her boyfriend Lofty" he said back and my dad just smiled at them.

"Do you two wanna go back through, I need to talk to my dad" I said gesturing towards Robyn and Lofty and they took the hint and went back through to the film room.

"Take it those two don't know yet then" my dad asked us.

"Yeah we didn't want them to know because they would tell people in school and we don't want it getting out yet we just want to enjoy ourselves and make this relationship work first" Max said putting his arm around my waist.

"Well you seem to make my little girl happy so that makes me happy but I would personally like to invite, you and your family around for dinner sometime next week" My dad said and I couldn't help but smile.

"Yeah of course, my parents would love to meet you and well Robyn loves it here as well" Max said before I butted in.

"Lofty would have to come as well though, he is Robyn's boyfriend" I said and my dad smiled at me.

"Of course but you will have to tell them before you come over" dad said aimed at Max and we both nodded.

"How about we tell them the night before so that then they have time to get used to the idea as well" Max said and I agreed. We left my dad to go un-pack as we went into the movie room with Robyn and Lofty again. They were snogging by the time we got back in. I coughed purposely smirking towards them and when they pulled apart and looked at us Robyn's face was bright red. We just stood there laughing at them until my dad came back down.

* * *

******I hope you all enjoy Casualty tonight. The spoiler clip for the next few weeks make's me think that we're going to get the real Casualty back again, even though I love every episode, the new ones look even better. Please R&R. PM or Review ideas for upcoming chapters because I need some help. Follow me on twitter HolbyCasualty_ PM if you want to talk about either the story, Casualty or Holby. Please read my other stories also.**


	12. Chapter 12

Max's POV:

Alex was speaking to Robyn and Lofty asking about what I was like when I was younger. They were obviously confused about why he wanted to know.

"Zo, I think we should just tell them" I said to her quietly. We were all sat in the living room so that it was easier to talk to one another.

"No" Zoe said and I was slightly shocked, I know she doesn't want people knowing but they're going to find out sooner or later. Zoe was on her phone texting someone but I didn't see what right I had to read her message so I just left it.

"Why, she's my sister" I said. Me and Robyn had always been quite close so I didn't see the problem in it.

"She's a gossip" Zoe hissed and now I understood. She didn't want anyone in school to know anything because of the age difference.

"Does it bother you that much that I'm a year younger than you" I said back trying to get my voice down.

"It's not that it bothers me but it will bother everyone else. I want to tell the girls and Adam myself not let them hear from rumours" she said and I was confused, why couldn't she just tell her friends after we tell Robyn and Lofty.

"Why don't you just tell them then" I asked and she looked at me like it was obvious.

"Because they will judge and probably won't talk to me for a few days until it has settled down about us" she said using her finger to point between us. I just sighed and looked away. I don't want to argue with her but I do want my sister to know.

"Robyn, Lofty, there's something me and Zoe need to tell you but you can't tell anyone" I said and Zoe looked at me like she was going to kill me.

"You dare" Zoe said and I could sense the anger in her voice.

"We won't tell anyone, you're my brother Max why would I" Robyn said and I smiled at her.

"Me and Zo, we're seeing each other" I said and Robyn screamed slightly coming over and hugging Zoe. I laughed at her but when she pulled away I could see the hate on Zoe's face. I knew she was going to kill me.

"Do you mind if I go and get a drink Alex?" I asked and he nodded before carrying on talking to Robyn and Lofty. I turned around as I got into the kitchen to see Zoe come in after me and close the door behind herself. We were at the over end of her house anyway so they wouldn't be able to hear us.

"What was that" she said sharply as she turned around looking at me.

"What was what" I said innocently.

"I told you not to tell them, I didn't want them knowing Max" she said, her voiced slightly raised.

"She's my sister, she's the most important person in my life and I wanted her to know so get over it Zo" I said back getting slightly annoyed.

"Step" she said and I was confused.

"What, step what?" I asked.

"Step-sister, she's your step-sister" Zoe said and I was instantly pissed off with her.

"She's my little sister I don't care what you say" I said to her raising my voice.

"I knew this was a bad idea" she said sighing.

"What was a bad idea" I asked her still annoyed with her.

"Us, you're just to immature Max" she said and it hurt.

"Fine do you know what Zo, fuck you" I said before leaving the room. I walked into the hallway and put on my shoes and picked up my bag before wlaking straight out of her house and going home, slamming the door in the process.

Zoe's POV:

He walked out and I knew I was in the wrong but I wasn't going to admit it. I walked back into the living room to be met by all of their eyes.

"Max has gone home" I said and I could tell by their facial expressions that they were shocked.

"Why, is he alright?" Robyn asked, obviously worried about her brother.

"Just a bit pissed off really, we had an argument" I said and Robyn and Lofty gave each other worried looks.

"What" I asked, confused.

"Which way did he go Zoe, this is important" Lofty said and I was getting slightly worried now.

"Back towards his, why?" I asked.

"Long story but I need to go after him" Lofty said getting up and shoving his shoes on quickly before running out of the door.

"Robyn please tell me what's going on?" I asked and she just sighed.

"Ok but not a word to anyone" she said and I just nodded. "Max drinks heavily when he gets pissed off, has done since he was 11 when his dad left. His dad used to be a heavy drinker and he became violent towards strangers in the street when he did. When Max gets drunk he is the same but only when he is annoyed because otherwise he knows how to control it. The last few times he's injected as well, to get rid of the pain" Robyn said and I was shocked, I didn't think Max was like that.

"Inject what?" I asked and she looked at me straight in the eye before saying,

"Heroin". I was completely shocked I didn't think Max would inject heroin, I didn't think he would be so stupid. I knew that my dad knew all of the dealers in Holby and anyone who sells drink to under age kids as well.

"Dad, help us find him please" I said looking up to him and he nodded. We put our shoes on quickly and piled into dad's car as Robyn rang Lofty and we headed in the direction they left in.

* * *

******Okay so this idea with Max isn't really that important for the story it just builds it up to a revelation to Zoe. Please R&R. PM or Review ideas for ********upcoming chapters because I need some help. Follow me on twitter HolbyCasualty_ PM if you want to talk about either the story, Casualty or Holby. Please read my other stories also.**


	13. Chapter 13

Zoe's POV:

I seriously hope that Robyn was joking but from the way that they reacted I know she wasn't. We drove by lofty and he jumped in the ca as dad began to ring his mates on the estate. We pulled up at the estate and it looked like Max was trying to get a deal out of someone but he didn't have any money on him and I knew that for definite.

"Max" Robyn shouted and he turned and saw us before turning back to the dealer. My dad got out of the car quickly and ran towards him.

"Don't buy off of him whatever you do" my dad spat out and I was instantly confused.

"Like your batch is better" the dealer said back before turning slightly towards Max again. I froze as I was getting out of the car. How did I not know that my dad was a dealer? There was no time to think about that now as Robyn pushed me slightly to tell me to get out of the car faster. I got out and we all ran towards Max and my dad.

"Max, I'm sorry" I said. Robyn and Lofty just looked at me confused, they didn't know what we had fallen out over.

"Whatever Zo, you can do so much better than a year 9 alcoholic, drug-addict" he said turning away from me, I could sense the tears in my eyes.

"Max please, I need you" I said as the tears began to roll down my face. He looked at me before turning back around towards the dealer. He said something that I couldn't quite hear but I knew it had annoyed him

"This is your fault" the dealer shouted at my dad. I looked shocked as Max came over to me and put his arms around me.

"Whatever Johnny" my dad said before turning around to walk back towards us. Johnny grabbed my dad and pushed him into a wall, punching him in the face. My dad was better built than him so he could win easily. More and more people came to watch and more and more people began to join in. Johnny's mates were hitting my dad repeatedly and my dad's mates were hitting Johnny repeatedly. My dad's friend, Connor, spotted me at the edge of the crowd and came over. He was like my uncle, I had grown up with him around as him and my dad had always been friends.

"Zoe, you shouldn't be here. You shouldn't be seeing this" he said trying to take my gaze away from the men hitting my dad.

"Help him uncle Connor, why are they doing this and why wasn't I told that dad was a dealer" I all but shouted at him. Max put his arms around me again.

"We thought it would be better if you didn't know Zo no matter what we do to try and help Alex, Johnny won't give up that easily" he said and I looked at him in disbelief. All the times dad has come home with bruises or bleeding and said he has tripped or something, it was really because of the drugs.

"Come on let's get you home aye" he said and I shook my head.

"I'm staying here, wanna make sure dads ok" I said, looking at my dad again. I saw someone take something out of their pocket but I didn't know what it was. They went closer to my dad and that's when I noticed, it was a knife.

"Con he's got a knife" I said and Connor ran towards him. He cut Connor's hand deeply before running at my dad and pushing the knife into his stomach. I screamed as everyone ran. Lofty took his phone out of his pocket and instantly rang an ambulance as I ran over to my dad and Connor.

"Put your hands over where the knife went in and push down hard Zoe" Connor said and I did it instantly. My dad moaned as I could tell that it was hurting him.

"I will always love you Zoe" my dad said and I began to cry. Max moved me out of the way and put his hands over the wound himself. He could push down harder considering he wasn't shaking from crying. Lofty and Robyn came over to me and Lofty hugged me as I began to cry on his shoulder.

"Look after her Max" I heard my dad say to him.

"Of course but I will have you to tell me that every day" Max said back. I heard the sirens coming around the corner. Two paramedics jumped out of the ambulance and ran over.

"Hi I'm Penny and this is Mel" one of the paramedics said to us. "Can you tell me what has happened" Penny said as Mel ran to get something out of the ambulance.

"He was stabbed" Max said to her.

"Ok, you've done a good job here but can you remove your hands so I can take a look" she said and Max took his hands off and blood squirted out instantly. Penny put her hands over the wound and shouted something to Mel. Mel came out with a trolley and something to put over the knife wound before they loaded my dad into the ambulance.

"We will go back mine, get my dad and Sarah to drive us up Zo. He will be alright." Robyn said and smiled at me. I smiled back before her and Lofty ran to hers which was only five minutes down the road. We jumped in the back with Penny as Mel drove us to the hospital. She began to dress Connor's hands as we drove and I spoke to my dad.

"Daddy, you'll be ok. The hospital will look after you" I said as the tears carried on rolling down my face. Max put his arm around my shoulders but I didn't lean into him like I would normally do. I grabbed my dad's hand and kissed it. We pulled up at the hospital and Penny had just finished dressing Connor's hands. We all jumped out and followed them through to the hospital until we got out a room where they made us stand outside. A nurse was outside with us trying to block the view.

"I'm Sam and if you would like to follow me through to the relative's room please" he said and I looked at Connor before all three of us followed him through.

"The doctor will come in to tell you news as soon as they have done their primary survey" he said looking at us. "They will do their best, any idea on what was used to stab him" he asked and I looked at Connor once again he pulled a knife out of his pocket covered in my dad's blood.

"Ok, can you pass that here please" he said and Connor done what he was told for once. Sam ran out of the room with it in his hands and I followed, with Max and Connor trailing behind me. He ran into the room my dad was being treated in and I followed him straight in.

"This is what he was stabbed with George" he said to the doctor who I'm guessing was called George. Another nurse came over and took it out of his hands putting it into a cardboard dish. He pointed at us and Sam turned around.

"Okay, relative's room please" he said and I looked at my dad. He was attached to a lot of machines and was covered in blood.

"No" I said and he looked at me sympathetically.

"There's nothing you can do in here, let the doctors and nurses help your dad" he said and Max put his hands on my shoulders, still covered in my dad's blood, turning me around and leading me out of the room into reception.

"Sarah" I said as we got out of there. Sarah, Mike, Robyn and Lofty had just turned up. She ran up to me hugging me as I cried against her. We walked back to the relative's room and sat down. We were only there for a couple of minutes before the doctor and nurse came in.

"Hi, I'm Doctor George Woodman and this is staff nurse Mark Grace" she said and I looked at her knowing she was going to say the worst.

* * *

******George, Sam and Mark are all ex-characters for people who don't know who they are. Please R&R. PM or Review ideas for ********upcoming chapters because I need some help. Follow me on twitter HolbyCasualty_ PM if you want to talk about either the story, Casualty or Holby. Please read my other stories also.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sam, George, Mark, Mel, Penny and Chloe are all ex characters from the old series which is why I put them in instead of adding new characters. Also thank you to everyone who reviews they cheer me up on a daily basis.**

Zoe's POV:

"Are you all relatives of Alex Hanna" Mark asked and I looked at Connor who nodded at me to answer.

"I'm his daughter but no one else is related to him" I said back to them.

"Okay well we can only have relatives in here" Mark said and I automatically knew I wasn't going to let any of them leave.

"They're all staying, Connor's my dads best mate, Max is my boyfriend, Sarah is Max's mum, Mike is Max's step-dad, Robyn's Max's sister and Lofty's Robyn boyfriend, they're basically all family." I said and he nodded at me.

"Okay well our dad is stable and he's going to be going up to surgery shortly. The paramedics said that you would probably want to see him before we put him under sedation" George said and I nodded towards her.

"Sam if you stay in here with everyone else, we will take her through" George said directed to Sam.

"Yeah sure George" he said back. I got up and grabbed Max's hand at the same time.

"Come with me please" I said to him, I didn't want to do this by myself.

"Is that alright?" Max asked them.

"Yeah it's fine" George said back and we both followed them out of the room. As we were walking through to Resus, where my dad was, George and Mark kept stopping to talk to people and I thought I was going to go insane. Was it so hard just to take me to see my dad. My make-up was already down my face and I had just started crying again which was making it even worse.

"Excuse me but can we hurry up and get there, Zo really wants to see Alex" Max said to George and Mark and they nodded before walking quickly to rhesus. As soon as we got there I could see my dad laid there attached to loads of different machines and I felt terrible. Max still had blood all over his hands and Con still had wounds in his hands as well. I turned slightly towards Max and hugged him.

"Go wash your hands and tell Con to get his seen to as well please" I said to him and he kissed my forehead before leaving the room. I went over to my dad and grabbed his hand.

"I love you daddy" I said to him.

"I love you too Zoe. Wipe the tears off your face and sort your make-up out, can't have you looking a mess with all the hot doctors and nurses around" my dad said causing me to laugh. I wiped my eyes slightly before realising I didn't have any of my make-up with me.

"Dad I left my make-up at home" I said and he smirked towards me.

"Ask one of the nurses or doctors, I'm sure they will have some" he said and I smiled at him.

"Zoe we need to take your dad up to surgery now so can you go back into the relatives room please" George said to me and I smiled at her.

"Bye dad" I said letting go of his hand and going to walk over to George.

"Have you got any make-up, mines a bit ruined" I said to George and she smiled at me.

"I don't but I know a nurse that will" she said and I followed her out of the room we went through to reception where we stopped.

"Chloe any chance Zoe could borrow some make-up, hers is ruined" George said to the nurse standing in front of us which I'm guessing is called Chloe.

"Yeah sure if you come with me I will go and get it" Chloe said and I followed her.

"Thanks for this" I said to her as we made our way into the staff room. I wiped my normal make-up off of my face before taking her eye liner out of her hand. I tried to put it on but my hands were shaking to much.

"Come here I will do it for you" Chloe said and I smiled at her.

"Thanks Chloe" I said.

"So the guy who was with you earlier, is that your boyfriend" she asked and I smiled at her.

"Max, yeah he's brilliant. Helped my dad when he got stabbed until the paramedics got there" I said smiling.

"Keep hold of that one girl, seems like a keeper" she said and I smiled at her. She finished my make-up and I got up as she walked me back to the relatives room.

"Wondered where you got to" Max said as I walked in.

"Sorry Chloe was re-doing my make-up" I said and Max smiled at me. I walked over to him and kissed him quickly before pulling away.

"Thank you for earlier Max" I said and he just smiled at me. Chloe walked over to Sam saying something that I couldn't quite hear before they both turned to me and Max grinning. Max leant down and kissed me again. We pulled apart when we heard the door open and Connor come in.

"How's he doing Zo?" Connor asked.

"He's gone up to surgery Con, he should be fine" I said back to him smiling. He came over to me and hugged me. I pulled away and looked at his hands realising how bad it was.

"Doesn't that hurt?" I asked and he smirked.

"Like a bitch" he said laughing causing the rest of us to laugh as well. We sat down in the chairs provided and I leant into Max waiting for news on how my dad was.

"We have to go back out there but if you need anything just ask" Sam said to us.

"Thank you, both of you and thank the other doctor and nurse for us please" Connor said and I smiled. They smiled back at us before leaving. I closed my eyes before drifting off to sleep with my head on Max's lap.

"Zo, Zo wake up" I heard Max say. I woke up rubbing my eyes.

"How long was I asleep for?" I asked looking up at him.

"About 4 hours" he said and I was slightly shocked.

"Your dads out of surgery, he's gonna be fine. He can come home in a few days as ong as he rests" Sarah said to me. I got up quickly grabbing Max's hand and pulling him up as well.

"Where is he then?" I asked and I could see Sam by the door.

"Do you want me to take you up to see him" he asked and I nodded. We walked out of the door and towards the lift.

"Charlie, I'm just taking these up to AAU" he said to another nurse who I'm guessing was in charge.

"Yes of course hurry back though" he said and Sam smiled at him before we all got in the lift and went up to see my dad.

******Please R&R. PM or Review ideas for upcoming chapters because I need some help. Follow me on twitter HolbyCasualty_ PM if you want to talk about either the story, Casualty or Holby. Please read my other stories also.**


	15. Chapter 15

Zoe's POV:

Connor had stayed mine last night so that I wasn't alone but he was making me go to school today. I woke up earlier than normal considering I was having nightmares all night. I went in the shower before beginning my normal morning routine. I waited downstairs until I heard the door go knowing the girls would be outside.

"Con I'm going will see you later" I shouted through to him.

"Zo wait a minute" he said as I opened the door and saw the girls and Adam stood there. He got to the door and smiled at them all before turning back to me.

"If it gets too much today just ring me and I will come and get you. You've got Max as well remember that" he said and I smiled at him. I hugged him and whispered in his ear at the same time.

"Thanks Con" I said before pulling away and walking out of the door. Connor closed it behind me as we began to walk down the street.

"How's your dad Zo" Adam said almost instantly.

"He should be alright" I replied back to him. I knew news travelled fast in Holby but I didn't expect it be around school already.

"What was Connor saying about Max" Linda asked and I clammed up instantly, I forgot that they didn't know anything.

"Um, he was um, there when it um, happened" I said stuttering. They all looked at each other with the same look on their faces and I knew that they knew there was more to it.

"Come on Zo spill" Linda said and I knew she wouldn't let it drop.

"We're kind of um" I said as we began to approach the school. I could see Max, Robyn and Lofty stood outside. Max had texted me saying they would wait for me to see how I was.

"Spit it out" Kirsty said and by now Max, Robyn and Lofty could hear us.

"We're seeing each other" I said and they froze to the spot. Adam smirked towards me whilst the others all glared.

"He's younger Zo, how stupid are you? Do you not care about our reputation" Linda hissed at me. I looked at her shocked. I thought she would be a bit more understanding than this.

"Linds, you're supposed to be my best friend do you only care about your reputation nothing else" I said and she scoffed before she carried on walking. Jess and Kirsty followed her glaring at me as they walked but Adam stayed with me. He put his arm around me as we began to walk.

"They will get over it Zo, you deserve to be happy with whoever you want to be" Adam said and I smiled at him.

"At least it's out in the open now" I said as we got closer to Max. Linda walked straight into him and I could hear her word for word.

"Zoe deserves better than you, stay away from her you year 9 waster" she said and I was shocked. Me and Adam got up to them before I began to stick up for Max.

"Leave him alone Linds, he means a lot to me. Why can't you accept it" I asked her and she glared at me again.

"He's year 9 Zo" she said and I rolled my eyes at her. I walked over to Max and we put our arms around each other.

"Just shut your mouth and leave him alone" I said as I relaxed into him. Linda, Kirsty, Jess and Adam all walked off as we still stood there.

"I told you it was going to be hard" I said to him but he just kissed me in return. When we pulled apart all eyes were on us throughout the whole school.

"Get on with your lives all of you" I shouted slightly and they all turned away.

"I like this side of you" Max said to me and I smirked at him.

"Come on form starts in five minutes" I said and we decided to walk Robyn to form first. Turns out she's in Adam's form group.

"Ads can I speak to you quick" I said walking in. he got up and came over to the side and we sat on it.

"What's up, over than the obvious" Adam said smiling at me slightly.

"Do you think they will ever come around to the idea of me and Max" I asked him and he laughed slightly.

"Of course they will. Jess doesn't mind as much about you two it's mainly Linda putting ideas into their heads if I'm honest" he said and I was taken aback slightly.

"What's she saying" I asked but then their form tutor came in.

"Miss Hanna you should be in your own form room by now" he said and I sighed jumping off of the side and giving Adam a hug before walking back to Lofty and Max and walking down to form. We got in and had all eyes on us. We realise that we were holding hands but we didn't care. We sat down in our normal seats whilst Linda moved her chair over slightly away from me.

"So pathetic" I said as our form teacher began to speak.

"Why are you 3 late" he asked and they looked at me telling me to answer.

"Was upstairs sir, had things to do" I said and he just looked at me not believing it.

"10 minutes at break" he said and Max just laughed.

"You wish" he said and I hit his leg slightly telling him to shut up.

"Right all three of you outside now" he said raising his voice slightly. I looked at them both before lifting up my bag again and walking out.

"Well done" I said to Max and he just smirked putting his arms around my waist and kissing me.

"Max you don't say that you're not going to come back you just don't" I said after we pulled apart.

"Can you come up the hospital with me and Con after school tonight" I asked him and he smiled at me.

"Of course" he said back before our form tutor came out.

"What do you think you are playing at" Mr Gryth said and Lofty just looked at us signalling that we was still in each other arms. I just shrugged back at him.

"How about you go back in there and speak to them lot, Lofty and Zoe didn't do anything so leave them out of this" Max said before smiling down to me.

"Lofty you can go back inside but you two can stay out here I need to speak to you" he said and Lofty went back in.

"Separate" Mr Gryth said and Max just laughed.

"No chance" he said and I could tell by Mr Gryth's face that we was going to get in a lot of trouble for this.

* * *

******Please R&R. PM or Review ideas for upcoming chapters because I need some help. Follow me on twitter HolbyCasualty_ PM if you want to talk about either the story, Casualty or Holby. Please read my other stories also.**


	16. Chapter 16

Max's POV:

We had been stood outside of our form room for the whole 20 minutes of form. We heard the bell go so waited for Lofty before going to lesson. We decided to walk Zoe to her lesson first considering she didn't have the girls to walk with anymore. She had History where as we had Construction. Robyn was in art so we wasn't going to see her until second lesson. We walked Zoe to lesson and our fingers stayed interlocked the whole way there. Everyone who we walked past in the corridor looked at us shocked, I didn't realise just how popular Zoe was. We got to her lesson and I kissed her before saying goodbye and walking back down to construction.

"I wonder how they're going to act towards her" Lofty asked me.

"Adam won't let it get out of line for definite" I said trying to convince myself more than anything.

"Come on we're gonna be late" Lofty said and we began to pick up the pace. We got to our lesson and realised it had already started. We had a strict teacher as well so we knew we was in for another lecture.

"Sorry we're late sir" Lofty said as we went and sat in our seats.

"Thank you for the apology Mr Chiltem" he said and I smirked slightly, I always found Lofty's last name funny.

"Find something funny Walker" he said walking towards me. He was about 45 and his hair was going grey. He was taller than all of us so he towered down over us.

"No sir" I said knowing that I shouldn't be getting in any trouble today.

"Then why was you laughing" he shouted and I was taken aback slightly.

"Why you shouting at me I haven't done nothing wrong mate" I shouted back slightly but regretted it instantly.

"Get out" he shouted. I picked up my bag and left the room and stood outside. Mr Trechor followed me out but I hadn't noticed and slammed the door in his face. I heard the laughter coming from inside the room so I turned around and noticed what I did. I was in serious trouble now.

"Max Walker just because you are seeing one of the most popular girls in the school does not mean you can behave this way. You will probably be over by tomorrow because she will realise she can do better than someone who is going nowhere in life" he said and smirked towards the end. I had to stop myself from hitting him there and then.

"Fuck you" I shouted before walking back in. "Lofty you coming mate" I said and he got up and followed me out.

"If you two don't get back here right now you're both getting detentions" he shouted down the corridor.

"Tell someone who cares" Lofty shouted back and I smirked at him. I text Zoe as Lofty text Robyn. 'Babe come meet us, walking the corridors avoiding the head and assistant heads;) xx' I text Zo but I don't know what Lofty texted Robyn. She text back almost instantly 'come outside my lesson and text me when you're there xx'. Zoe has a time out card until her dads better which she can use to get herself out of lesson at any point so I'm guessing she's going to use that. Robyn text back just after saying 'Babe how am I going to get out?xxx'. I looked at Lofty who didn't have any ideas and neither did I.

"Zo will think of something" I said as we got to her class. 'Outside xx' I sent to her and she was with us within a minute.

"Hey beautiful" I said as soon as she had shut the door. She leant up and kissed me before grabbing my hand.

"Why aren't you two in lesson" she asked us and I just smirked.

"Argument with our teacher" I replied and she smirked at me.

"Typical" she said and we all laughed.

"We need your help getting Robyn out of lesson, we can't think of anything" Lofty said and I looked at her as we began to walk down to art.

"I'll knock and say the head wants her for the rest of the lesson" she said and I smiled at her to say I agreed with the idea. We got to Robyn's lesson and me and Lofty stood behind the wall as Zoe knocked and walked in.

"Yes Zoe" she said to her, even the teachers knew who Zoe was.

"Mr Boyne wants to see Robyn Miller now and she won't be back for the rest of the lesson" Zoe said and I looked around the corner slightly to see what was happening.

"Okay Robyn off you go and remember to fill in the next page on your sketch book" she said as Robyn grabbed her bag and sketch book and walked out.

"Brilliant acting Zo" I said putting my arms around her waist and kissing her and Robyn kissed Lofty. We began walking down the corridor again. Our fingers interlocked almost naturally. We got to the staircase at the other end of the corridor and as we went to open the door to it, it was opened onto us and one of the assistant head teachers came out.

"Why are you four not in lesson" Miss Hertfords said and we had to think quickly. None of us had an answer so we stood there in silence.

"Zoe?" she questioned and Zo looked up to her.

"Yes miss" she said smiling.

"Have you got an answer to my question" she asked and Zoe smirked.

"They have only been at the school for a few days so I said I would show them around and give them tips on how to get to lesson on time during this period" she said and I squeezed her hand slightly as a thank you.

"Ok but you're Max walker aren't you" she asked looking at me.

"Yeah I am" I said and smiled at her.

"Ok all of you my office, Zoe you know that you shouldn't be truanting. Your teacher has been told what you two have done" she said gesturing between me and Lofty. Zoe glared at me as she had now realised that I hadn't told her the whole story. We walked down to her office and sat down on the sofa's outside as we waited for her to get out form tutors. Mr Gryth and Mr Jenkins walked in and gave us disapproving looks. I leant towards Zoe slightly feeling bad for getting her into trouble like this.

"I'm sorry Zo" I said before standing up.

"Zoe and Robyn had nothing to do with any of this I forced them to leave there lessons by threatening them" I said and Lofty stood up with me.

"It's true we just thought we could have a bit of fun instead of going back to lesson" Lofty added and I smiled towards him.

"I didn't think this had anything to do with Robyn, she's a good student" Mr Jenkins said and I smiled towards my sister.

"Well Zoe and Max caused some trouble during form this morning so I'm not shocked that either of them are here" Mr Gryth said and I smirked, I swear that man hates me.

"Right sit down" Miss Hertsford said and we knew that we couldn't get them out of it as easily as we first hoped.

* * *

******Happy Casualty day. Gemma's back tonight so I'm in a good mood and decided to update. Everything school wise in this story is based on my school slightly just with different teacher names. I've changed somethings though considering instead of form we have tutor time but it's the same thing. Thank you to everyone who reads and reviews, the reviews really do cheer me up. Please R&R. PM or Review ideas for upcoming chapters because I need some help. Follow me on twitter HolbyCasualty_ PM if you want to talk about either the story, Casualty or Holby. Please read my other stories also.**


	17. Chapter 17

Zoe's POV:

I'm going to kill Max as soon as we get out of this room. What did he do that was so bad that all of the teachers were told already?

"Max would you like to explain what you did to Mr Trechor" Miss Hertsford asked and I turned in my seat to look straight at him. I was intrigued to know what he had done.

"Can't remember" he said shrugging. I hit him in the arm and signalled for him to actually say what he had done because I couldn't deal with him getting in any more trouble today.

"He sent me out" Max said.

"Why was that" Miss replied to him.

"Because I laughed at Lofty's last name and then when he shouted at me I asked why he was shouting at me" he said and I relaxed slightly, I thought it was going to be worse than that.

"Right and what happened after you got sent out" she said and that's when I realised it was going to get worse.

"I shut the door in his face but I didn't realise he was right behind me then when he came out he was making Zo out to be a slut so I flipped slightly and if I didn't walk off then I would of hit him" Max said and I was shocked. He's in this trouble just because he was sticking up for me.

"But what did you say to him" she was being persistent now and it was beginning to annoy me.

"I told him to fuck off" he said and I just looked straight at him.

"Idiot" I muttered under my breath but loud enough for Max to hear. He looked at me and I think he could tell I was annoyed.

"I'm sorry Zo" he said before walking out.

"Can I go after him miss, make sure he calms down" I asked and she agreed knowing she would be able to get more out of Robyn and Lofty anyway.

"Max" I said as I got out there but he hushed me and that's when I realised he was on the phone to someone.

"Yeah mum so can I do that, I don't think it's right here" he said and I was confused. I couldn't hear what Sarah was saying through the phone but Max ended the call shortly after.

"What was that about" I asked him as soon as he hung up.

"I don't think now is the time to tell you that" he said before walking back into the meeting room. I took my phone out and text Sarah knowing that she would tell me if Max didn't 'Hey Sarah, just wondering what that was about with Max? He's acting strange is everything alright x' I sent. I walked back in and sat down and miss smiled towards me. I sat down next to Max and he smiled sadly towards me. I knew something was definitely up. I heard my phone go off but I just left it, we were in enough trouble as it was. I blanked out for the rest of the meeting trying to work out what was up with Max but I had no luck. They all stood up to leave and I stood as well.

"Zoe can you hang on a minute please" Miss said and I stood still, I knew they were going to wait outside anyway. I sat back down as miss looked at me whilst the other two teachers left.

"Is everything alright, you seem distracted" Miss said to me.

"Well apart from my dad being stabbed yesterday and my best friends hating me and knowing there's something wrong with Max but he won't tell me, everything else is fine" I said and smiled sarcastically at her.

"Should you be in school, why don't you go and see your dad instead" she asked and smiled sympathetically towards me.

"I'm going up after school" I said back.

"But Zoe" she said but I stopped her.

"Just leave it" I said sharply walking out. I walked straight out to find Max, Lofty, Robyn and Adam stood there, guess news travels fast. I burst into tears realising that things have changed so much in 24 hours. Max just stood there looking at me. Adam sighed towards him before coming up and hugging me and we began to walk away.

"Zo wait" Max said and we stopped and turned slightly. He came over and kissed me.

"I'm sorry, I'm moving school again I don't think it's going to work out here" he said and I broke down into Adam's arms.

"You're a complete dick for doing this especially with what she's going through" Adam said as he walked me somewhere.

"Zo" I heard Linda say when we stopped. The girls ran up to me hugging me and I cried into Linda's arms.

"You were right" I said to her and she looked towards Adam confused.

"Max is moving schools again, just dropped it on her after seeing her crying" Adam said. I took my phone out of my pocket and rang Connor.

"Con" I said as he picked up.

"Zo, you're crying aren't you" he said.

"Yeah, Con are you still at mine, I want to come home" I said to him.

"I will walk down and meet you part way, leaving now" he said before hanging up. I put my phone in my pocket and hugged the girls again.

"Tell Max I love him" I whispered in Adam's ear knowing he would be the only one who did it. He hugged me and agreed before I left the school and walked up to meet Connor. I walked straight out of the building and out of the courtyard, walking around to the back path of the school. I met Connor half way up the path. As soon as I saw him I ran up to him crying before collapsing into his arms.

"Come on let's get you home" he said before we began to walk back. I didn't stop crying the whole way back and I could sense that I was getting extremely tired. As soon as we got back I ran upstairs and got changed into my pyjamas before grabbing my quilt and walking back downstairs. I chucked myself onto the sofa in the living room and waited for Connor to come back in. When he did he smiled at me before handing me a hot chocolate.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" he asked and I shook my head.

"Ring Adam, he will tell you" I said giving him my phone. I put my hot chocolate on the side and got comfortable whilst Connor walked into the hallway to ring Adam. By the time he came back in I had already fallen asleep.

* * *

******Considering it is half term I'm going to try and update a bit more frequent. Please R&R. PM or Review ideas for upcoming chapters because I need some help. Follow me on twitter HolbyCasualty_ PM if you want to talk about either the story, Casualty or Holby. Please read my other stories also.**


	18. Chapter 18

Max's POV:

We stood outside Miss Hertsford's office and waited for Zoe to come out. Adam came up to us and I was confused as to how he knew we were here.

"Where's Zo? He asked as soon as he was close enough for us to hear him

"Still in there, how did you know we were down here?" I asked him.

"Everyone knows, news travels fast at this place" Adam said and smiled towards me. Zoe came out a few seconds later and I knew I needed to tell her. She began to cry and I didn't know what to do, Adam sighed at me before going up to her and hugging her. They began to walk away and I knew that if I didn't tell her now I never would.

"Zo wait" I said and they turned around and looked at us. I went up to her and kissed her.

"I'm sorry, I'm moving school again I don't think it's going to work out here" I said, great timing that was. Zoe broke down into Adam's arms even more after hearing this and it broke me to see her like this.

"You're a complete dick for doing this especially with what she's going through" Adam said as they began to walk away somewhere. I felt terrible for dropping it on her like this but I knew from my first day that I wasn't going to stay at this school it just didn't fell right.

"When was you gonna tell me" Robyn asked me as soon as they were out of hearing distance.

"As soon as I had told Zo" I said and I felt a tear roll down my cheek. I wiped it off quickly.

"You alright mate" Lofty asked and I put a fake smile on.

"Course, we were never going to be anything serious like you two anyway" I said trying to convince myself.

"After everything that you've been through these last few days though Max, it's obvious that you like her a lot" Robyn said and I knew she was right and I knew that I needed to see Zoe.

"Well she's going to be with her mates now and they probably want to kill me so I will just speak to her before next lesson" I said smiling towards them. I felt really bad about telling Zoe that way but she needed to know. I should have told her that I still wanted to be with her and that I didn't want things to change between us. I want to make sure she's alright but she probably won't answer my texts. 'Hey beautiful, are you alright. Can you meet me please I need to explain Zo xx' I sent to her as well as sending to Adam 'How's Zo?' Adam replied quickly enough but Zoe still hadn't. 'She's gone home, Con picked her up but we need to see you now' he sent back. Why did he need to speak to me so badly? 'Alright, meet us down by Spanish' I sent back.

"Guys walk down Spanish with me, Adam says he needs to see me" I said looking at Robyn and Lofty.

"Yeah sure, how's Zoe" Robyn asked and I just smiled slightly at her.

"I don't know, she's gone home, Con picked her up" I said back to her. They both nodded knowing better than to drag the conversation out. We walked down to Spanish and I was shocked to see Jess, Kirsty and Linda all there as well. We all exchanged a worried look on our faces knowing this wasn't going to end well.

"Alright guys" I said as I got there but I could tell by their faces that they weren't alright.

"You're just an immature little boy who thinks he can try and ruin someone's life and then just drop them as soon as they get bored or it gets complicated and then just move school. You're pathetic" Linda spat at me and I felt awful.

"That's not how it is Linda I swear. Zoe means a lot to me. Mine and Zoe's relationship has nothing to do with my decision to leave this school it just doesn't feel right here" I said and she looked ready to explode.

"She fucking loves you. She told me before she left and you've made her feel like complete shit Max" Adam said and I felt even worse.

"Did you say that she loves me" I asked and he nodded. I turned around to Robyn and Lofty and I knew they could tell by my facial expression what I wanted to do.

"Go, I will ring Sarah, tell her what's happening" Lofty said and I smiled at them.

"Thanks" I said before running out of the school and up towards Zoe house. As I got there I began to ring the doorbell repeatedly.

"Max, what are you doing here" Connor said as he got to the door.

"I need to see Zoe, she got the wrong end of the stick on everything. I didn't want to leave her, only the school" I said and I felt a tear role down my face again so I wiped it away.

"She's asleep but you can go wake her up if you want, she hasn't been asleep long" he said and I smiled at him before walking in.

"She's in the living room though" he added after. I jogged through to the living room and went up to her. I didn't want to wake her she looked so peaceful.

"Zo, Zo wake up its me Max" I said as I moved a piece of hair out of her face. She looked at me and smiled but then remembered what had happened and her smiled faded immediately.

"What are you doing here Max" she asked, her voice cracking the process.

"Zo, I never meant that I wanted us to finish I just wanted to move school. I love you more than you know and I don't want to lose you" I said looking her in the eyes.

"How do I know you're not just saying that though Max" she said back.

"I promise you Zo, I never want to loose you. All I wanted was to move school I know I should of made I clearer that I still wanted you babe" I said to her. She smiled before moving up on the sofa slightly so I could sit down. She laid back down and put her head on my lap looking up at me.

"Go back to sleep, you look like you need it baby" I said to her as I began to stroke her hair as she went back to sleep.

* * *

******Please R&R. PM or Review ideas for upcoming chapters because I need some help. Follow me on twitter HolbyCasualty_ PM if you want to talk about either the story, Casualty or Holby. Please read my other stories also.**


	19. Chapter 19

Zoe's POV:

I woke a few hours later but just kept my eyes closed because I could hear Connor and Max talking about something.

"If you reduce her to tears again I will not be responsible for my actions. Zoe is family Max" Connor said and I smiled to myself slightly, I never realised how protective he was of me.

"I won't I never meant to this time, it was just that I didn't explain the situation to her" Max said back. I decided to pretend I was waking up to put an end to the conversation.

"Hey beautiful" Max said as I got up slightly so I could kiss him.

"What time is it" I said after we separated from the kiss.

"About 2 ish I think" he said before checking his phone and seeing that it was actually nearly two.

"Your legs must be dead" I said realising I had been laid on them for nearly three hours.

"Its fine Zo honestly, you're not even the slightest bit heavy" he said back and I smirked at him.

"Can we go see dad" I asked turning to look at Connor.

"Yeah sure but you might want to sort your face out first" he said and I laughed realising I must look a state from all this crying.

"And get changed" Max added and I looked down and realised I was in my pyjamas. I laughed slightly before getting up to go upstairs.

"Be down in like 5 minutes" I said to them both smiling.

"Half hour then" Max said and I glared at him.

"Make it an hour" Con added after and I glared at him as well. They both began to laugh as I ran up the stairs. I decided I would wear my black disco pants with a 'Michigan' sweatshirt with my blue puma suedes. I shoved them on quickly before rushing over to my dressing table and brushing my hair. I left it after brushing it and began on my make-up. I washed all of my old make-up off before applying my normal make-up routine. I was done within 10 minutes and I ran back downstairs.

"Am I seeing things" Connor said as I waked in.

"Less than ten minutes" I said smirking.

"Come on lets go" Connor said as he began towards the door. Max came over to me and kissed me before lacing our fingers together as we began to walk towards Connor's car. Connor had a white Ferrari California so we decided to open the roof considering it was boiling today. Me and Max jumped in the back whilst Con drove us to the hospital. I didn't expect Max to come with us but he did. I wonder is Sarah and Mike know he has left school. I was going to text them but I realised I didn't have my phone, must still be on the sofa.

"Max you seen my phone. Can't remember if I picked it up or not" I said to him. He pulled it out of his pocket smirking.

"I knew you would forget it. By the way you have miss calls from Adam, Linda, Jess, Kirsty, Robyn and Lofty from when you were asleep" he said to me and I smiled at him before taking it from him he was right, I had 103 miss calls altogether. I decided to ring Adam knowing he wouldn't care if I said Max was with me. I pressed dial and waited for an answer.

"Hey Zo you alright" he said and I could hear a lot of noise around him. Shit he's in lesson.

"I thought I would ring one of you back forgot you were in lesson" I said back to him.

"It's fine, what are you doing sounds pretty noisy your end" he asked and it took me a few seconds to realise it was because we were driving.

"Con's driving me and Max to see dad" I said and I could hear Linda on the other end instantly.

"You're still with him, how stupid can you get" she said in her strong scouse accent.

"Leave it out Linds. You'll have to get used to it sooner or later considering I love him" I said and Max smiled at me.

"Whatever" she said and I just sighed knowing it was going to be harder than I first thought.

"Sir I'm going toilet" I heard Kirsty say from the other end. I put it onto speaker then so Max could hear what was being said.

"Kirst give it back" I heard Adam say and I was confused I thought she was going toilet.

"Zo its Kirsty. We found out why Linda is so against the idea of you and Max" she said and I understood now why she left the room.

"Why, what's she got against us then" I asked and it took a few seconds before she actually told us. I had the shock of my life when she did.

"Linda likes Max, she told us by accident when we were interrogating her about why she doesn't like you two being together" Kirsty said and I sat there shocked. I looked at Max and he seemed shocked as well.

"She will get over it when I move school Zo, she won't see us together in school anymore" he said to me and I knew Kirsty had heard as well.

"Please tell me Max didn't hear that" she said laughing. I laughed back but I didn't see anything funny about it. My best friend likes my boyfriend, there's no way I'm going to choose between them.

"Right I need to go before Ad really kills me" Kirsty said.

"Alright see you tomorrow" I said before hanging up.

"I guess no one can resist me, not even Linda Andrews" Max said and I glared at him, it wasn't funny.

"Max, do you know how award this is going to make things" I asked him and he smiled at me.

"I love you and nothing's going to change that Zo" he said before kissing me passionately. He pulled away leaving me pouting.

"Pass us your phone" he said as we pulled up at the hospital and began looking for a parking space. I gave it to him confused at why he needed it. He typed in my passcode before going on to my texts and starting a message to Linda. I went to grab it off of him but he moved and then the car stopped he jumped out of the car quickly carrying on with the message he was writing. By the time I had got out of the car he had already pressed send. 'Linda its Max, I love Zoe sorry but you're just not my type. ILY xxxxxxxxxx' he sent and I burst out laughing when I saw it. 'Fuck you' was all he got in response. We began to make our way into the hospital to see my dad, are fingers interlocked once again.

* * *

******Please R&R. PM or Review ideas for upcoming chapters because I need some help. Follow me on twitter HolbyCasualty_ PM if you want to talk about either the story, Casualty or Holby. Please read my other stories also.**


	20. Chapter 20

Zoe's POV:

It had been 2 weeks now and dad had been home for a few days. Max has been staying over a lot lately but if he wasn't here I was at his. He didn't stay over last night though because it was his last day today and he said he had a surprise for me before school. Connor had been staying with us just until dad is better again though. Me and Linda are still not talking but that's her problem now mine. We're planning to have a leaving party for Max tonight in my music room. I've still invited Linda but I don't know if she will actually come. It's only going to be a small party considering only me, Max, Lofty, Robyn, Adam, Kirsty and Jess are going. We didn't want to invite everyone that we knew because they are pretty annoying. I'm going to miss Max but hopefully I will still get to see him every day. I sat downstairs and waited for Max to get to mine, he walked with me every day now so he wasn't third wheeling with Lofty and Robyn. He got to mine earlier than normal but I guess that had something to do with my surprise. I heard the knock on the door and told Connor to get it considering I couldn't be bothered to move.

"Morning beautiful" he said as he walked in and kissed me.

"Hiya" I said back to him.

"Here baby" he said giving me a small box. I opened it and found a necklace inside. It had a heart on it and engraved in the back it said 'Z&M Forever and always' I smiled before kissing him passionately.

"Max its beautiful thank you" I said to him. We got up and left saying goodbye to dad and Connor as we went. I had put my necklace on as we walked down the drive way. It didn't take long for us to get to school and when we got there everyone was waiting outside, including Linda.

"Zo, I'm sorry for being a bitch" she said coming up to me.

"I'm sorry too, you should have just told me how you felt Linds" I said to her and we hugged each other. We pulled away smiling as we walked back to everyone else.

"Who's up for messing around like hell today?" Max asked us all and we laughed knowing he was going to come up with something like that.

"Game of dares that lasts all day?" Adam said and we all agreed almost instantly.

"Considering its Max's last day he can have the first dare" I said and they all agreed.

"Zo you got your video camera" Adam asked and I took it out of my pocket. We agreed that we were going to film today and tonight so we wouldn't forget it.

"Right Max in form you have to go up to Mr Gryth and pretend to whisper in his ear but instead shout 'Can I go for a poopie please' and then just walk away like nothing happened" Adam said and I burst out laughing. I couldn't wait to see this. The bell went and we all went off to form, I knew I would have to film it but Jess had her phone out as well too film it because she was face timing Adam and Robyn at the time. Max walked up to him with a sad look on his face and I pressed record as jess turned her phone camera on to the back camera. Everyone's attention was on Max and it was almost silent in the room. He went up to him and leant in towards his ear and Mr Gryth looked confused.

"Sir Can I go poopie please" he shouted in his ear before walking back to us. We were all in stitches and I switched the camera off quickly before sir realised. As soon as form ended we met up with Adam and Robyn quickly to decide what the next dare was going to be. Because Max had just done a dare it was his turn to pick someone. I knew who he was going to pick instantly.

"I pick Zo" he said and I shot him a glare. Adam was choosing all the dares off of an app on his phone because we didn't really have to think of anything.

"Alright Zo you have to walk to the front of the class and fall over and pretend somebody tripped you and start an argument with them" he said and I laughed. I gave Kirsty the camera and my phone so she could face time Max, Lofty and Robyn. Those three were all in the same lessons today and we were all in the same lessons today which made things easier. We walked into lesson and the camera was ready and so was my phone. I waited for our teacher to begin speaking before walking up to the front of the room as I got there I pretended to trip over the teachers foot. Adam, Jess, Linda and Kirsty looked slightly shocked, they must have fought that I was just going to do it to another student.

"What are you playing at" I shouted at my teacher.

"Excuse me" our teacher said.

"Don't you ever trip me up again" I said before sitting back down whilst Kirsty ended the recordings.

"Linds, your next" I said laughing.

"Okay you have to run to the window screaming then when miss asks what's wrong say that your imaginary friend has just committed suicide" he said laughing. I text Max what the dare was and we waited until there wasn't long left of the lesson before starting this one. I got the camera ready and went on face time to the others. We heard Linda scream and run to the window and we had to try and cover up our laughing.

"Linda, what's up" Miss Forsh asked.

"It's John he just jumped" she croaked as tears began to fall from her face. I knew she was a good actress but I never knew she could cry on cue.

"Linda, no one jumped" miss stated confused.

"You can't see him, he's her imaginary friend miss" Jess said.

"Linda burst into laughter after seeing miss' face and we ended the recording. We only had ten minutes left of the lesson now but we needed to do our work. The rest of the day we spent doing dares. It was last lesson and we knew the dares were getting serious now. Our English class and Max, Robyn and Lofty's had been put together because their teacher was off ill and there wasn't a free supply.

"What's happening tonight then Zo" Robyn asked and I had to think about it for a second.

"You lot can get ready at mine if you want or at your own places but you can all stay over tonight" I said to them all. They were going to go home and get their stuff for tonight and an overnight bag ready. We had already asked Connor to take photos and videos all night so that we would remember it all.

"Zo what about a pool party tomorrow?" Max asked and I smirked at him.

"Yeah alight then, all of you bring stuff with you then" I said agreeing to the idea.

"He only wants to see you in a bikini Zo" Linda stated and I knew she was right.

"Well if he plays his cards rights" I said winking deciding not to take it any further. Adam was sitting next to Kirsty instead of Jess in this lesson claiming he had given his seat to Robyn but they were acting different towards each other. I didn't think any of the others realised anything but I think they are seeing each other behind Jess' back but I'm not going to mention it. I couldn't ruin it for Jess. The bell went and we all rushed out and began to walk home. They all had to walk past mine to get home anyway so they walked me back. I said goodbye to them all and kissed Max before going inside. My dad and Connor were sat in the living room but they were going to stay at Connor's tonight and hopefully tomorrow as well.

"Dad we decided to have a pool party tomorrow as well considering its half term. Is it alright if they all stay again and for most of the week as well" I asked giving him puppy dog eyes.

"Yes of course I will stay at Connor's all week" he said and I thanked him. The girl's parents don't really like us all staying over because we make too much noise so I'm happy dad agreed I made a Skype call and skyped them all at once.

"Dad said you can all stay all week and we will have the place to ourselves the whole time" I said and the girls shrieked. We ended the call and all began to get ready.

* * *

******The dares are off of some website which is why they aren't very good. Please R&R. PM or Review ideas for upcoming chapters because I need some help. Follow me on twitter HolbyCasualty_ PM if you want to talk about either the story, Casualty or Holby. Please read my other stories also.**


	21. Chapter 21

Zoe's POV:

As soon as I was ready I went downstairs to see my dad and Connor. I had my short black dress on with my boobs on show a bit with my black heels.

"Con can you go down the shops and get us a load more drink, we wanna make the most of tonight" I asked and he nodded taking his credit card out of his pocket and going down to the shop. We already had quite a bit but we wanted more considering we wanted to get completely out of it. We had 3 bottles of apple Sourz, 5 bottles of normal vodka, 3 bottles of Smirnoff, two 30 packs of cans of fosters for the lads mainly, 3 bottles of Malibu, 6 bottles of blue WKD, 2 bottles of apple Bulmer's, 2 bottles of strawberry Bulmer's and 3 bottles of tequila. We also had 10 rockstar energy drinks to mix with the vodka as well as countless shot glasses. I knew Connor was going to buy us a lot because he would want it to last us all week but if I'm honest we are not going to get completely wasted every night. My dad said he was going to leave me five hundred pound for take-aways during the week, not that we would need that much. Connor had returned from Tesco and hadn't only got us alcohol he had got us soft drinks and food as well. He had bought us 2 packs of four apple and raspberry J20's, a 12 pack of diet coke, a 12 pack of normal coke, 2 six packs of red bull, 4 six packs of water for the hangovers, 2 bottles of Smirnoff ice, 4 ten packs of mixed flavoured WKD's, 3 cartons of Orange juice and 2 bottles of vodka. He also got us pringles in 5 different flavours; Sour cream and onion, original, salt and vinegar, Texas BBQ source and prawn cocktail, cool original Doritos and tangy cheese Doritos. He got us 8 chicken and mushroom pot noodles, 8 peri peri source pot noodles and 8 curry pot noodles because he didn't know what flavour we preferred. We had just got everything out of the bags and out of the cupboards when there was a knock of the door. I went to answer it and Max, Robyn and Lofty were stood the other side. Robyn had a pale pink dress that reached the floor on, Lofty had a white shirt with jeans on and Max had a pale blue shirt on with jeans knowing it was my favourite colour. I kissed Max as they walked in. I led them through to the kitchen considering dad was asleep in the living room.

You guys can give me a hand taking all of this upstairs whilst Con sets the camera up" I said and Max and Lofty sulked. Me and Robyn grabbed a few bottles each as Max and Lofty started on the boxes of drinks we carried them up putting them all on the floor. We had to take a few trips until everything was up. Once it was all up we started to take the cans and bottles out of the packs they came in. Con had set up the camera so whenever we wanted to take photos we just had to click in front of it and it would give us 5 seconds to get into place. He had also set up my laptop to play every song through until I stopped it and had connected it to the surround sound system. Once everything was ready we went back downstairs to say bye to my dad and Connor considering we wouldn't see either of them for a week unless we ran out of drink.

"Bye dad love you" I said hugging my dad before going over to Connor.

"Bye Con thanks for everything lately" I said hugging him.

"Max come here a minute" my dad said across the room to Max and I watched as he walked over to my dad.

"Look after Zoe for me this week, I'm trusting you" he said and Max smiled at my dad.

"Of course Alex, I would rather die than let anything happen to Zo" Max said back causing me to smile, Max and Con helped my dad up before Max took my dad and Connor's bags out to Connor's car as he helped my dad through. My dad and Connor had only been gone a few minutes before the girls and Adam got there. They had all left their bags at the bottom of the stairs but they weren't going to stay there for long. They all had suitcases considering they were here for a week. Me and Max were going to be in my room, Jess and Adam were in another room, Lofty and Robyn in the one furthest away from my room just in case so that Max couldn't hear them and then Linda and Kirsty were in my dad's room considering we knew they wouldn't have sex in here. They all dumped their bags and went through to the music room. As I went to leave my room Max puled on my arm slightly stopping me from leaving.

"Thanks for this Zo" he said to me, putting his arms around my waist.

"It's fine" I said smiling back at him putting my arms around his neck.

"I love you so much" he said to me and I couldn't help but smile, I loved hearing those words from him.

"I love you too baby" I said back before he leaned down and kissed me passionately. We pulled apart a few minutes later and I wiped my lipstick off of his mouth before we walked down to the music room. The bedrooms were on the floor above the music room. As soon as we got in there Linda was pouring out everyone a vodka shot to get us all started. I unlaced my fingers from Max as he walked towards everyone and I went and put the music on. We were all sat on cushions on the floor waiting for Linda to say go. Whoever was last to finish had a forfeit on drinking 3 tequila shots.

"Go" we heard her shout and we all instantly chucked the vodka down the back of our throats not caring how much it burned. Luckily for me Jess was last but I was personally shocked that it wasn't Robyn. We lined up three glasses and filled them with tequila. Jess downed them all, pulling a face at each one. The party was definitely beginning now.

* * *

******This is basically just a filer chapter so hopefully the next chapter is better. Please R&R. PM or Review ideas for upcoming chapters because I need some help. Follow me on twitter HolbyCasualty_ PM if you want to talk about either the story, Casualty or Holby. Please read my other stories also.**


	22. Chapter 22

Max's POV:

The party was in full swing now and Zoe was already out of it. I get that she has had a hard few weeks but I didn't think she would get this drunk.

"Zo slow down yeah" I said to her as she went to do another vodka shot.

"Enjoy yourself Max, that's where alcohol comes into things" she slurred and I couldn't help but laugh. She was pretty funny when she was drunk. Zoe and Linda ran over to the camera setting it up before pulling us all in front of it to take multiple photos. We were stood there for at least ten minutes until Zo decided to go and turn the music up. Zoe and Linda were falling over they were that drunk. I haven't seen Zo this happy in weeks so I wasn't going to ruin it. I left her and Linda to it and went over to speak to Lofty. Robyn and Jess had joined Linda and Zoe on the over side of the room.

"Do you think Robyn's alright she's never really had this much to drink before" Lofty said and I smiled at him slightly. I'm happy he's looking out for my sister.

"She will be fine" I said back before getting us both another can. We were trying to stay slightly sober just in case the girls needed us. I looked around slightly for Adam and Kirsty to see that they were kissing. I was shocked to say the least. I always thought that Jess and Adam were happy together, I need to tell Zo but she's too drunk to understand anything at the moment.

"Mate look at this" I said to Lofty pointing towards them. He laughed slightly.

"There was always something between those two" he said back to me and I laughed, as much as I thought it I never thought they would act on it. I looked towards Zo to check on her and they were all taking photos again. She saw me smiling at her and came over and Lofty left us to it.

"Hey beautiful" I said as she approached me.

"Baby, do shots with me" she asked and I agreed, wanting to keep her in a good mood.

"Yes love you" she said and I just laughed. She began to pour out tequila shots and I just shook my head at her, I thought it would only be vodka.

"Tell me you're joking babe" I said to her and she smirked at me.

"It's your party live a bit" she said and I laughed before doing the shot. I tried to keep up with her but was failing. After about 20 shots she began to kiss me and I laughed into the kiss knowing it was just the alcohol. She pulled away smiling before going back to Linda. They hadn't gone more than five minutes without drinking tonight and I was beginning to feel sorry for them. Their heads are going to kill in the morning. Linda left Zoe and came over to me considering I was near the drink.

"Why didn't you choose me?" she said and I laughed at her.

"You're drunk Linda" I said but she crashed her lips against mine. I pulled apart and walked off. Luckily no one saw and Linda made her way back to the girls and I sighed, I would have to tell Zo this in the morning. I looked around to find Lofty and Robyn making out and Jess, Kirsty, Linda and Zoe jumping around to the music. I went over to Adam instead.

"What's going on between you and Kirst" I asked instantly.

"She's gorgeous but you can't tell Jess I don't want them falling out over it. Me and Jess, we're over in my head I just want Kirsty but I can't be responsible for Jess hating her" he said back with plead in his voice.

"I won't tell her trust me but you need to get your priorities straight and get another drink" I said as we walked over to the drink and began a drinking competition between us. The others all came over as we both picked up a bottle of Smirnoff ice each ready to down it.

"3, 2, 1 GO" We heard Linda shout before pouring the drink down the backs of our throats. My throat was numbing to the burning sensation. I finished just before Adam and knew I was wasted now. I walked up to Zoe and began kissing her passionately until the need for air became too much.

"I love you Zoe Hanna" I slurred.

"I love you too Max Walker" she said laughing. I turned slightly realising Lofty had filmed it on his phone.

"I need to tell you something" I said as I lost my balance falling straight onto the floor. I laughed as soon as I hit it. The others burst out laughing and I gave up on trying to stand. I started to slide across the floor. It was a disco floor so it was laminate. I stood up and went to slide across it, falling straight down as I slipped. Zo came over and tried to help me up but ended up just falling on top of me. We all began to laugh before Zo pushed her lips against mine and we began to kiss passionately.

"Get a room" Adam joked and Zo pulled away grabbing my hand as we both got up.

"Leave us to it then" Zo said as we walked up stairs to her bedroom with trouble as we couldn't quite manage the stairs.

Adam's POV:

Now that Max knows about me and Kirst does that mean that Zo will to because I'm not expecting him to keep it from her. If he does tell her though it would be harder to keep it from Jess because I know that Zoe will want me to come clean to her about it.

"Alright Ads" Kirsty said coming up to me, she was the least drunk out of all of us. She didn't like to get to drunk.

"Max knows, he saw us earlier" I said back to her instantly.

"Make sure he keeps his mouth shut then" she said back to me and I laughed.

"Do you know how much I want to kiss you right now" I said back to her causing her to smirk. No one was looking in our direction so we crept out of the room. We went downstairs into the basement where the gym was knowing that none of them would come down there. I pushed her against the wall and began to kiss her passionately and we stayed that way for a few minutes until the need for air began too much and she pulled away smiling. We went back upstairs and carried on with the party. As soon as we got there Lofty gave us a weird look as to say 'I know what you were doing' but how would he know, Max hasn't told anyone.

"Before you ask, I saw you both earlier the same time Max did and yes I will keep my mouth shut" he said walking up to us and walking away straight after.

"We need to be more careful Ads" Kirsty said to me before going over to the girls and taking more photos.

* * *

******I might update later before I go to the Little Mix concert considering I'm in a good mood. Please R&R. PM or Review ideas for upcoming chapters because I need some help. Follow me on twitter HolbyCasualty_ PM if you want to talk about either the story, Casualty or Holby. Please read my other stories also.**


	23. Chapter 23

Zoe's POV:

I woke up the following morning in Max's arms and I smiled to myself. I went to move to get up but my head was killing and I couldn't move at all. I tapped Max slightly to try to wake him up to see if he would get me some paracetamol.

"Max, Max wake up" I said trying to shake him slightly. He woke turning towards me.

"Morning beautiful" he said and I could tell by the face he pulled that his head was hurting as well.

"Can you get me paracetamol and water please babe it's making me feel sick" I said to him and he smiled at me.

"Of course baby" he said back to me. He kissed me forehead before putting his boxers and a pair of his tracksuit bottoms from my wardrobe on before going downstairs to get it for me. I smiled as he left and realised that I did get a good one in Max. He was definitely the best thing to ever happen to me. He came back up a few moments later with two bottles of water and a pack of paracetamol. I sat up slightly with a huge pain in my head before taking the two paracetamol quickly. It was instant relief so we only had to wait ten minutes for it to work. He kissed me after he took his and I smiled into the kiss.

"There's something I need to tell you about last night" Max said to me and I was confused, how could he remember anything from last night?

"Go on" I said forcing him to carry on.

"Adam and Kirsty, there's something going on between them. Me and Lofty saw them kissing" he said and my face dropped.

"Make sure neither of you mention this to anyone Max promise me, Jess doesn't deserve this" I said and he nodded before hugging me.

"Did you know about this" he asked me as I rested my head on his shoulder.

"I had my suspicions but Jess can't know it would cause a huge fall out with us all having to pick sides and it just won't work" I said back to him. He smiled understanding why he can't mention it.

"Wanna go downstairs?" he asked and I agreed. I chucked on some clean underwear before grabbing on of his tops and chucking it on. Max smirked at me as he saw me wearing his top.

"It's more comfortable than any of mine" I said to him laughing. We went into the music room to see how much of a mess it was in and it wasn't that bad just a few bottles and cans everywhere. Linda and Jess were collapsed on the floor completely out of it so we left them.

"Let's go wake Kirst and Adam up, they're probably together and let's hope Jess doesn't realise" I said as we walked back upstairs to Adam and Jess' room.

"Wake up your idiots" I said grabbing a pillow and throwing it at them. They woke up instantly.

"You need to move now before Jess gets up here" I said to them and they looked shocked at why I was helping them.

"Thanks Zo" Kirst said as she got up and got dressed quickly before rushing into her own room to get dressed into clean clothes.

"You told her" Adam asked and Max nodded.

"You can't expect me not to tell her Adam" he said back.

"I didn't but please don't tell Jess" he said and I just looked at him.

"I'm not going to Ads but don't use her. Sort it out please" I said and he nodded. We left the room so he could get dressed. We went through to Robyn and Lofty and knocked on the door.

"Wait out here" I said to Max and he agreed considering it was his sister in there.

"Wake up Max is outside" I said knocking them both. They woke up instantly and I left leaving them to get dressed.

"I have an idea" Max said as we walked down to the kitchen.

"And what's that" I said to him as we carried on walking.

"Do movie's all day then the pool thing tonight but don't drink, it will cure hangovers" he said and I smiled at him.

"At least you have good ideas sometimes" I said to him. The others all came down and I realised that we hadn't woke up Linda and Jess.

"Ads go wake up the other two, there still in the music room. We have something to tell you all" I said and looked at Max. I knew that saying that made it seem more serious than just what the plan for today was but I didn't care it made him move. Max went over to the fridge and got them all a bottle of water out and put two paracetamol next to it. Robyn, Lofty and Kirsty all took there's as we waited for the others. They came down still in there dresses and took the tablets instantly. Just before Linda took hers she ran to the sink throwing up. I sighed before going over and tying her hair up for her so she didn't throw up onto it. When she finished she took her two tablets and Max went on to explain what we were doing today.

"Movie day with the pool party tonight but without drinking considering the state some of us got into last night" he said looking towards Linda making us all laugh. They all agreed and we went to get into something more comfortable. I kept Max's top on and just put a pair on tracksuit bottoms on underneath. Max added a top to what he was wearing. Jess had put Adam's top on with tracksuit bottoms as well and Adam was wearing a top with tracksuit bottoms. Linda, Kirsty and Robyn was wearing baggy tops with tracksuit bottoms and Lofty was wearing a top with tracksuit bottoms. We went down into the movie room and sat down on the sofas. Me, Max and Linda took the first one, Robyn and Lofty took another one and Adam, Kirsty and Jess took the other one. I thought it was a stupid idea for Kirsty to sit with them but that would be there mistake not mine. We sent the lads to go and get the snacks and cans of coke from the kitchen as we decided on what movie to start on. Titanic was our first choice and then we were going to put Divergent on after. The boys came back in and all started sulking when they realised what film we were starting on. I cuddled up to Max as the film began.

"Zo can I speak to you outside a minute" Max said to me looking at Linda. She looked away and towards the floor and I was confused. We walked outside and I noticed they paused the film. I heard them all jump up and come to the door after we closed it so I walked further away from it but they would still hear.

"Last night when you lot were drunk, Linda kissed me but don't freak out it was only the drink" he said to me. I just smiled at him. I wasn't shocked if I'm honest Linda always does stupid things when she's drunk so I will just speak to her later.

"I'm used to it" I said before kissing him and lacing our hands together before walking back in. I opened the door and it crashed into the others causing us all to laugh. We all sat back down and carried on the film.

* * *

******I wrote this whilst drying my hair so I'm sorry for mistakes or if it's rubbish. Considering I'm seeing Little Mix again tonight I might not be updating until just before Casualty tomorrow because I don't know when I'm going to wake up. Please R&R. PM or Review ideas for upcoming chapters because I need some help. Follow me on twitter HolbyCasualty_ PM if you want to talk about either the story, Casualty or Holby. Please read my other stories also.**


	24. Chapter 24

Max's POV:

We had watched quite a few films today and it was now earing seven O'clock. We had decided to get ready for the pool party which meant showers first. There were four showers in the house. Me and Zo had an en suite in her room and Linda and Kirsty had an en suite in Zo's dad's room. There was another shower on this level which Lofty and Robyn were using and there was another one on the bottom floor which Adam and Jess were using. I told Zo she could go in first because she takes longer. I was still confused at how relaxed she acted about Linda kissing me, I thought she would flip. It made me think that she didn't mind if I ended up with Linda and not her. I was thinking about other reasons about why she would react that way when she came out of the shower. I hadn't noticed her at first until she was right in front of me. She kissed me taking me out of my thoughts but pulled away instantly. I looked at her and my jaw dropped, she was gorgeous and I'm not just saying that because she's just in a towel.

"Close your mouth, it's your turn" she said smirking. I got up and kissed her passionately which she responded to. I pulled away when the need for air became too much. I realised her hickeys had gone completely now so decided I would give her some more. I leant down to her neck and she realised instantly what I was doing.

"Max, I hate you sometimes" she said but didn't pull away. When I finished I pulled back laughing at her.

"You love me really" I said before kissing her once more and going into the shower. I wasn't in there long but the time that I was in there I was thinking about Zoe and Linda, I didn't know whether to mention it to her or not considering this is meant to be a good week. I got out and shoved my swim shorts on and walked out to Zo. She had just got ready and had put on of my t-shirts on over the top of her bikini so she didn't freeze to death.

"Hey beautiful" I said putting my arms around her causing her to jump slightly.

"What was up with you earlier, you seemed distracted" she asked and I decided I was just going to make something up.

"Just thinking about Robyn and how happy she is now with Lofty. Promise me you'll look out for her at school now I'm not there" I said to her, I have been meaning to ask her so it seemed pretty logical.

"Of course I will, she's family now" Zo said and I smiled before leaning down and kissing her. It was getting really heated and neither of us were planning on pulling away any time soon. Adam swung the door open and came in breaking us apart.

"It's kicking off, Robyn thinks Linda kissed you and flipped at her" Adam said and I looked at Zo and sighed before we both followed Adam down. Lofty was trying to calm her down when we got there but he wouldn't be able to and I know that.

"Robyn, come here now" I shouted across the arguing.

"Just leave it yeah, me and Zo are gonna sort it but we both know it only happened because of how drunk she was" I said to her as she came over to us.

"But" she said but I interrupted her.

"But nothing, go apologize to her sis, it isn't fair" I said and Zo looked pretty shocked at how mature I was being to the whole situation. Robyn walked back over and apologized to Linda.

"Since when were you that mature about things" Zoe said to me laughing slightly.

"Since my sister was involved" I said not laughing. She just kissed me and I relaxed instantly. We walked back over and joined the others. Me and Adam looked at each other as the girls were taking their tops off that they had over their bikinis and thought the exact same thing. We walked towards Linda and both grabbed her before throwing her into the pool, laughing at the same time. It caused everyone else to laugh except from Linda, obviously.

"Oh thanks" She said as she returned to the surface. We all jumped in one by one until it was just me and Zo left.

"I'm not jumping in there, I don't trust you lot" she said and I laughed. I grabbed her hand and ignored her screams as I made her jump in with me. When we got back up to the surface she hit me in the chest laughing.

"You are the most annoying guy I've ever met" she said causing me to laugh.

"But that's why you love me isn't it" I said and she crashed her lips against mine. I was holding her up in the water considering the height difference between us and the fact that neither of us could reach the floor in the deepest bit. We were kissing for a few minutes until the need for air became too much and we pulled away. I stood there looking into her eyes for a few seconds before saying,

"You're the most beautiful girl I have ever met Zo" I said and she blushed slightly.

"I love you so much Max" she said back before we got a face full of water. The others had planned to chuck loads of water at us to pull us apart.

"Fight" Lofty shouted and Linda and Kirsty jumped out and got a few water pistols before spraying us with them whereas we just tried to chuck water from the pool at them. We didn't last long though because after a while me and Zoe just went under the water to shield ourselves. We did attempt to kiss under the water but we had to pull apart pretty quickly because we couldn't breathe under water. We came back up to have the others just laugh at us.

"I swear you two are like the perfect couple" Robyn said as Zoe and me put our arms around each other.

"Is there a real meaning of the perfect couple though" Zoe said and I just smirked.

"The meaning is you two" Kirsty said causing us to laugh. Kirsty and Linda jumped back in the pool causing a huge splash making all of us burst into laughter. When you look at the pool you don't realise just how deep it actually is but then when you're in it, it is actually really deep. We went towards the middle of the pool so that we could actually stand up.

"Should we get the inflatables out" Zo asked and we all screamed yes instantly. No matter how old you were, inflatables would always be brilliant.

* * *

******Sorry if it's rubbish, I've only just woke up. You should all look up Harvey NCSOfficial and MOMusic on twitter and youtube considering they are really good. They were the support acts at the concert last night and i met Harvey and NVS and they are so down to earth as well so it's worth it. ANYWAY enjoy Casualty tonight if I don't update again. Please R&R. PM or Review ideas for upcoming chapters because I need some help. Follow me on twitter HolbyCasualty_ PM if you want to talk about either the story, Casualty or Holby. Please read my other stories also.**


	25. Chapter 25

Zoe's POV:

Max helped me out of the pool and I went over to the cupboard to get the inflatables. I opened it and switched the light on so I could see. It was October so it was beginning to get dark earlier. I looked around trying to decide on which inflatables to get out but I couldn't decide.

"Babe, come help me pick which ones" I shouted through to Max. He said something to Adam which I couldn't hear before jumping out and coming over to me.

"Zo there's loads" he said. They were only mainly here for my cousins who were a lot younger but other than that we just used them when we were bored. We got some of the balls and lidos as well as penguins and giraffes. I don't know why there was so many animals to choose from but oh well. Max went to walk out but I grabbed his arm stopping him.

"What were you and Adam talking about" I asked and he smirked.

"Wouldn't you like to know" he said leaning down and kissing me before leaving. I grabbed the beach balls and when we are close enough to the others I threw them all in but one. Once all of their attention was on the inflatables I took the chance to throw the last ball at Adam's head. Before he had the chance to do anything the door bell went so I left to get that.

"Zo wait up" Max called down the corridor. I stopped and turned towards him looking confused. He grabbed my hand before continuing to walk.

"Could be a murderer" he said causing me to laugh. I unlocked the door and opened it as Max put his arms around my waist.

"Hey Zoe" Sam said. Why was Chloe and Sam from the hospital here?

"Um hey, what are you guys doing here" I asked as the others all came to see who was at the door.

"We need to see your dad, is he in?" Chloe asked and I shook my head.

"Staying at Connor's all week so we can have the place to ourselves" I said looking up at Max. I realised then that we were all stood there in bikini's or shorts.

"Sorry having a pool party" I said and they laughed.

"Lucky for some" Sam said and I smirked.

"He's gorgeous" Linda said from behind me. I don't think she was meant to say it that loud.

"Linds he's gay" I stated laughing and she smirked at me.

"Worth a try" she said back.

"Slapper" Kirsty joked and I just looked at her straight face, if anyone's a slapper it's her.

"You can join us if you want" I asked them and they looked at each other.

"Meant to be meeting some mates from work" Sam said.

"The more the merrier" Linda said and I shot her a glare.

"You sure?" Sam asked and I smiled at him.

"What harm can it do" I said. We said our goodbyes and they left to tell their friends and we went back through.

"What did you do that for" I asked Linda when we were away from the door.

"Can expect me to go a week without pulling Zo" she said and we all just laughed, typical Linda. We walked back in and messed around for an hour and a half before we heard the doorbell go again.

"I'll get it" Linda shouted jumping up and running through sorting her hair out on the way. I was stood in the water in Max's arms. Me and Max didn't ever go long without flirting it was just something we couldn't help but do. Everyone walked in and I was slightly shocked at how many of them there was.

"Zo, this is Tina, Sean, George, Mark, Sunny, Penny, Mel, Lara, Luke, Nina, Holly and Patrick" Sam said as he and Chloe walked in ahead of them all.

"It will be fine" Max whispered in my ear. I already knew Sam, Chloe, Mel, Penny, Mark and George from when my dad was in hospital but I didn't know the rest of them. I smiled at Max before kissing him passionately.

"They're worse than you two" Sunny said aimed at Tina and Sean. They all laughed and me and Max pulled away looking at each other in the eyes.

"You lot coming in or what" Linda said taking their attention away from me and Max which I was grateful for. They all stripped down to the bikinis and shorts which they had underneath their clothes. They all jumped in after and instantly Linda began flirting with Patrick. Sam was stood near me so I told Max to come over with me whilst I spoke to Sam.

"Sam, are any of the lads single?" I asked him as soon as I got in front of him.

"Only Sunny" he said and I looked towards Linda instantly. She was flirting with Luke and Patrick now and I knew it wouldn't end well.

"Who are those two seeing" I said directed towards Luke and Patrick.

"Patrick is seeing Holly and Luke is seeing Lara" he said back to me. I went over towards Linda and practically dragged her away from them.

"What did you do that for" she asked as we got away from them.

"They have girlfriends, all of them do except from Sunny" I told her but she didn't seem too bothered.

"And? I will manage to get at least one of them by the end of the night" she said and I just sighed before going back over to Max.

"She isn't going to stop until she gets one of them" I said to him.

"And you're shocked at that why" Max asked and I just gave him a look and he knew to shut up. I got up and left the pool not wanting to see Linda make a fool of herself anymore. I went up to my en suite and grabbed a towel, wrapping it around me before sitting on my bed. I knew it was just the way Linda was but I hated seeing her act like this, it just gives her a really bad reputation. I still don't get why she kissed Max last night but I can't ask her until the end of the week, I don't want to cause an argument. I was worried about what would happen between me and Max when he started at his new school considering he would be meeting new people, having new friends and probably a new girlfriend. We're definitely going to be finished within a month. I hated thinking this way but what was I supposed to do, pretend everything will be fine because I know it won't be. I sat up against the back of my bed and began to cry. I hated being this weak and I hated the fact that a guy has made me this weak. Max meant everything to me and I was going to fight for him. I had been in there for at least ten minutes when I heard someone coming up the stairs. I wiped my eyes slightly as I tried to cover the fact that I had been crying.

"Zo, come on Max is missing you down there" Kirsty said as she came in, I looked up at her and her expression dropped instantly.

"Zoe what's wrong should I get Max" she said to me and I shook my head instantly.

"No please Kirst don't" I said to her quickly. I couldn't see Max now I just couldn't.

"Come here" she said, sitting down next to me and hugging me. She knew I wasn't going to say what was wrong, at least not today anyway. We stayed there for a good 15 minutes before deciding we should go downstairs.

"So, what's going on between you and Adam?" I asked her and she sighed knowing I would ask sooner or later.

"I like him a lot but I can't do it to Jess" she said and I smiled at her. "I'm not going to make him leave her because it will cause too much trouble Zo" she said as we walked down the stairs and back into the pool room. Max came up to me instantly and kissed me.

"I know you won't tell me why you was crying but if you need anything babe just ask" he said before turning back around and jumping into the pool. I got in after and went straight under the water to get my tear stains off of my face before going over to Kirsty again.

* * *

******CASUALTY LAST NIGHT WAS JUST BRILLIANT THOUGH. **

******When it started with Zax I was like omg they're perf, the doughnut, aw they were sharing food. When he came outside and she was like you haven't seen me "What naked or in general" I couldn't stop laughing I swear those to are made for each other. And the eye scene when she checked he was okay. That Anna person on the roof omg I was actually shaking when she was just hanging there omg and Cal and Lily, how stupid can Lily get. Cal I love you but that's low, Ethan obviously is in love with her so step away so your brother can have the girl for a change. Okay so I had to get that off my chest some how so yeah sorry about that. **

******Follow me on twitter HolbyCasualty_ **

******Okay so this obviously wouldn't happen but oh well it's R&R. PM or Review ideas for upcoming chapters because I need some help. Follow me on twitter HolbyCasualty_ PM if you want to talk about either the story, Casualty or Holby. Please read my other stories also.**


	26. Chapter 26

Zoe's POV:

Max had spent most of the night talking to Sam which I was confused about considering they barely know each other. I still haven't got over the fact that Linda had invited them all here. It had been a few hours and it was hitting midnight. Linda had decided to leave Luke and Patrick alone after there girlfriends flipped at her. They were all leaving now so we decided to walk to the door with them to say goodbye.

"Thanks for tonight Zoe, I hope everything works out for you" Sam said kissing my cheek. I hugged everyone else before they all left. As soon as I closed the door I locked it before going to get changed. I ran upstairs and got changed quickly before Max came in. When he came in I was just shoving my hair up.

"Zo are you alright?" he asked and I smiled at him.

"Of course" I said back but I could tell he didn't believe me. He just left me to it and went to get changed before going back downstairs. I just sat on my bed. I knew I was pushing him away but I would rather push him away now then get hurt even more further down the line. Kirsty came in a few minutes after Max left, I'm guessing he told her to come and talk to me.

"Why are you pushing Max away" she asked sitting next to me on the bed, giving me a can of coke.

"I can't help it" I said as a tear rolled down my cheek. I didn't even attempt to wipe it off I didn't have the energy.

"Talk to him Zo, he's worried about you" Kirsty said and I just nodded. She left and I got into bed and began to drink my can of coke with the light off. Kirst had closed the door as well so it was pitch black, at least that was better for my headache. Max came in and I tried to wipe the tears off of my face.

"Don't even try to tell me you haven't been crying" he said as he closed the door behind him. He knew better than to turn the light on so instead just got his phone out of his pocket and used the light on it to make his way over to me. When he got to the bed he climbed in putting his arm around me which I just shrugged off.

"What have I done Zo" he asked and I felt bad.

"Nothing" I said emotionlessly.

"Then what's up" he asked. Even though the room was dark I could sense his eyes on me.

"It's complicated" I said trying my hardest to put off telling him.

"We have all night Zo" he said getting comfortable.

"Do you love me" I asked him.

"Yeah" he said slowly to emphasise it.

"You know we aren't going to work though right?" I asked and he sighed.

"I know, but I will always love you" he said before kissing me.

"Can we make the most of this week, our last week together" I asked and I could sense he was smiling.

"Of course baby" he said before leaning in and kissing me passionately. I pulled away putting my coke on the floor before turning back to Max and kissing him once more.

**1 hour later.**

We went back downstairs to the others after sorting our hair and clothes out.

"You two made that obvious" Linda said smirking.

"Made what obvious" I said as innocently as I could.

"The fact that you have just spent the last hour having sex up there" she said and we burst out laughing.

"Please end this conversation" Robyn said and I just laughed at her.

"Don't pretend you and Lofty don't do it" Linda said and I couldn't help but laugh at how embarrassed she was. We sat down on the sofa considering we were in the living room. Max looked at me trying to take his attention away from the conversation that we were all having.

"You can't say that in front of her brother" Lofty said laughing.

"He's right Linds" I said and she gave me a look.

"What was that for" I asked her. She signalled for me to leave the room with her so I did.

"Why are you acting so normal" she asked and I must have looked confused considering I had no idea what she was on about.

"About what" I asked her.

"You and Max, you split up didn't you?" she asked and I looked confused again.

"And what gave you that idea?" I asked her and she looked at me like it was obvious.

"We heard you upstairs, you're splitting up at the end of the week. Is it because I kissed him" she said quickly.

"It's got nothing to do with you Linds we just know that it won't work when he changes school so we made a deal to end it at the end of the week" I said and she hugged me.

"I'm sorry, I know how much you like him" she said and I nodded.

"Coming back in" I said signalling to the door. She agreed and we walked in and they all had sympathetic looks on their faces.

"What are they all looking like that for" I whispered to Max as I sat down on his lap.

"We heard you and Linda" he said back and I knew instantly what he meant. I leant up and kissed him passionately.

"At least that's something we won't have to put up with all the time" Adam said causing us all to laugh. I leant into Max realising it was about half one in the morning. I was completely shattered and soon enough I was asleep.

Max's POV:

I felt Zo get heavier all of a sudden so I looked down and realised that she was asleep.

"One of you give us a hand taking her up?" I asked knowing I wouldn't be able to open the doors as well as carry her.

"I will" Robyn said getting up and opening the door for me. I got up cradling Zoe in my arms and began walking up the stairs.

"Max" she said but I hushed her.

"Before you say anything wait until I've put Zo down because I don't want her to wake up" I whispered and Robyn just smiled at me. We got to Zoe's room and she opened the door for me as I put Zo into bed, kissing her forehead before closing the door again quietly behind myself.

"Max, what's going on between you two" Robyn said as soon as the door closed. I went and sat at the top of the stairs not wanting the others to hear.

"She said we should end at the end of the week because otherwise it will be more painful in a few weeks when I meet someone else at my new school" I said to her.

"But you wouldn't do that, you love her Max" she said to me and I smiled.

"I know I do but if it's what she wants then I will do it" I said before getting up and we both walked back downstairs to the others.

* * *

******Please R&R. PM or Review ideas for upcoming chapters because I need some help. Follow me on twitter HolbyCasualty_ PM if you want to talk about either the story, Casualty or Holby. Please read my other stories also.**


	27. Chapter 27

Zoe's POV:

This week has gone by so quickly, it's Saturday morning now and they're all planning to go home in a couple of hours. Adam had decided to tell Jess today about him and Kirsty which means an argument and probably a fight. I laid in bed relaying this week to myself when I heard Max wake up next to me.

"Morning beautiful" he said, like he always does.

"Morning" I said emotionless. This would be the last morning we wake up together.

"Come on cheer up, we've still got today" he said smiling. I smiled back at him before leaning over and kissing him. I got up and shoved on one of Max's shirts with a pair of my pyjama shorts whilst he put on a pair of tracksuit bottoms as we walked downstairs. All of the others knew it was our last day together and probably the last day that they will spend with Max as well, apart from Robyn and Lofty obviously. We walked into the kitchen hand in hand like every other day but today they were all awake and sat there watching Adam.

"Ads what you doing?" I asked getting all of their attention in the process.

"Cooking us all a fry up" he said like it was obvious.

"Right" I said confused. Adam turned back around to the cooker and carried on whilst me and Max stood in the doorway confused. Max put his arms around me from behind and I relaxed into him. Well it's the last time that's going to happen will be today so I might as well make the most of it. I turned in his arms kissing him briefly before turning back around smiling.

"And you two really want to give this up?" Jess asked looking at us both.

"Leave it Jess" I said not wanting to talk about it.

"You could end up like Jess and Adam though" Linda said and Lofty just looked at us knowing what I was going to say.

"That's the exact reason why we're ending" I said but then regretted it.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jess asked and I didn't know how to cover it up.

"We just don't want the commitment you two have" Max said and I looked up at him thanking him for butting in. Jess looked over at Adam who was flirting with Kirsty whist they both attempted to cook the fry up and I could tell that she sensed something wasn't right.

"Anyone up for looking through the photos from this week whilst we eat?" Lofty asked changing the subject.

"Yeah alright" Linda said.

"You're going to look a state in last Friday's photos Linds, you were out of it" I said causing us all to laugh. Adam began to dish up the food whilst me and Max walked upstairs to get the camera out of my bedroom because that's where we put it last night. We walked in and as I went to grab it Max grabbed my wrist stopping me before kissing me passionately. I pulled away after a few minutes, grabbing the camera and the leads.

"I was enjoying that" Max said causing me to smirk.

"Yeah yeah" I said grabbing his hand and pulling him out of my room making sure he closed the door.

"Zo, me and you, are we gonna stay friends after today?" Max asked quietly, his voice full of emotion.

"I don't know, it will just remind me of everything I can't have" I said back as we got to the stair case.

"True" he said and squeezed my hand.

"You know I will always love you though right?" he said and my heart melted.

"Yeah and I will always love you too baby" I said. When we got to the bottom of the stairs I stopped him before he turned the corner into everyone else's views. He looked at me confused and I smiled at him before kissing him again. He pulled away first this time and just looked into my eyes.

"You're so beautiful Zo" he said and I blushed. He grabbed me hand again before leading me down the corridor through to the others.

"Alright love birds" Linda said but then regretted it.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to…" she said but I stopped her before she had the chance to carry on.

"Linds, don't worry about it" I said and she smiled at me.

"Come on then who wants to look through the photos" Max said before grabbing mine and his plates and walking through to the living room. He put our plates on the sofa before coming over and helping me plug the camera into the TV considering I couldn't reach the USB slot. We all sat down staring straight at the TV.

"OMG" Linda shouted instantly as a picture of me and her wasted came on. The expressions on our faces were priceless. We both burst out laughing whilst the others just smirked at us. Most of the pictures were of me and Linda to begin with then it went onto some of all of us. We all just smiled at them. There were loads of pictures from throughout the week and a lot of them were hilarious. We gave Linda the camera on Tuesday and she ended up taking loads of pictures of me and Max. There were some of us play fighting and kissing. By the time those pictures had finished going through I had tears rolling down my face. I hadn't been that happy since I was little. I wiped my tears but I know Max noticed. He leant down and kissed my forehead. We carried on watching the pictures through for another half an hour before they finished.

"Jess there's something I need to tell you" Adam said after taking everyone's plates out to the kitchen. Me, Max and Lofty exchanged worried glances not knowing how this would go down.

"Me and Kirst" he said walking towards her.

"We're seeing each other" he added after. As soon as he shut his mouth Jess slapped him across the face.

"You fucking bitch, you're supposed to be my best friend" Jess screamed launching herself at Kirsty. She began to hit her continuously and Kirsty began to hit back. Soon enough they were pulling each other's hair out and screaming at each other. Adam and Max went over to them and began to pull them apart.

"Kirst leave it babe" Adam said which just made Jess get even more annoyed. Kirsty hugged Adam whilst crying whereas Jess was still trying to kill her. Max managed to bring her over to the sofa where I hugged her as she cried into my arms.

"Well that was unexpected" Linda said sarcastically and I gave her a look to say shut up.

"How long has it been going on for" Jess shouted at them.

"A few months" Adam said holding on to Kirsty tightly in case Jess went for her again.

"I fucking hate both of you" she said running upstairs.

"You could have told her a better way Ads" I said before following her up. I walked into the room that her and Adam were sharing to see her putting all of her stuff into her suitcase.

"Jess" I said and I saw her shove one of Adam's tops that she always wear's into her suitcase. She looked at me and I could see the hurt in her eyes.

"Zo, I'm just gonna go home. I can't face either of them at the moment" she said and I understood completely.

"Okay but at least let me get you a lift home" I said knowing I could just ring her a taxi with my dad's money that he gave us for the week. She nodded back to me and I left her to get changed. Everyone else came up the stairs at that moment to say they were all going to get ready and make sure they had their stuff sorted.

"Go in Kirsty and Linda's room until Jess is done please Ads" I asked him and he agreed. I know he still cared for her but they were definitely finished. Me and Max walked into my room and sat on the bed. He kissed me before getting up again to take his clothes out of my wardrobe. There was loads in there considering he had been staying over a lot since we got together. I had loads of clothes at his as well considering I stayed at his as well.

"Mum said she will drop your clothes and things off when she picks us up" Max said to me and I just smiled at him dreading the moment that he actually leaves. It didn't take him long to sort his stuff out considering he just chucked everything into his suitcase instead of folding it all. I smirked at him when he done it up.

"What" he asked confused.

"Do you not know how to fold clothes" I asked him laughing.

"Yes but I just can't be bothered, get to spend more time with you if I just chuck them in" he said and I smirked at him. That guy has an excuse for everything. He got up off of the floor and kissed me.

"You can keep that top" he said to me pointing at his top that I was still wearing.

"I was going to" I said laughing. He leant down and kissed me passionately before getting changed. I heard someone knocking on my bedroom door so I got up and went to it whilst Max went into the en suite to finish getting changed.

"Can you do that taxi now please" Jess asked, tear's still streaming down her face, and I nodded taking Max's phone off of the side, unlocking it and ringing her a taxi. I gave her a £20 note so she would have enough.

"Keep the change Jess, its only dads" I said she smirked at me. Max came out of the en suite dressed and walked over to Jess and hugged her.

"Look after yourself, you can do so much better than Adam anyway" he said and I just smiled at him.

"Yeah it won't be the same without you" Jess said back before they pulled away. We heard the doorbell so me and Max walked her down and waited as she got into the cab. When they pulled off we closed the door.

"Do you think she will be alight" he asked and I nodded.

"She's stronger than she looks" I said back to him. We walked back upstairs telling Adam that she had left before going back into my room. Max took his suitcase down stairs and put it next to everyone else's. Robyn texted Sarah to say to pick them up so we began to say our goodbyes. Adam, Kirsty and Linda left first, Adam claiming to walk them both home. After they left I said goodbye to Robyn and Lofty before turning back to Max knowing it will be the last time I ever see him.

"I love you" he said as the tears began to fall down my face.

"I love you too" I said back before kissing him passionately. I heard the door go as we pulled apart and Robyn and Lofty left to get it knowing it would be Sarah and Mike.

"I'm going to miss you every day Max" I said to him looking into his eyes.

"I'm going to miss you to baby, I will never forget you" he said and kissed me again as Sarah and Mike came in. We both had tears down our faces and Sarah came over and hugged me before giving me my stuff. I said goodbye to them all before sitting down on the sofa and watching through the photos again. After I finished I went upstairs to put my clothes in my wardrobe. When I opened it I saw a few of Max's tops still there with a note pinned to one of them. 'I know they're your favourite ones x' the note said and I just burst into tears again. I went over to my bed before collapsing into it and crying myself to sleep.

* * *

******I've finished writing this story now and there is only a three chapters left after this one. I've started a few more Zax fanfics which I will have ready for when this is completed. Please R&R. PM or Review ideas for upcoming chapters because I need some help. Follow me on twitter HolbyCasualty_ PM if you want to talk about either the story, Casualty or Holby. Please read my other stories also.**


	28. Chapter 28

Zoe's POV:

The next few months were really hard to get through. If not having Max with me anymore wasn't bad enough, we had to deal with the aftermath of Kirsty, Jess and Adam's fall out. Jess still won't talk to either of them and she is having a fight with Kirsty at least once a week. Linda decided she was going to stay mine tonight to try and take my mind off of everything and just catch up properly considering we haven't had much chance to do that with all of the arguing. We went to Linda's from school to get her stuff before walking back to mine.

"Hey" Linda's cousin Kieran said to me as we opened the door.

"Hey" I said back as Linda dispersed upstairs.

"How you doing, I heard about you and Max" he said and I sighed, I thought the questions had finished by now.

"I'm fine, moved on now" I said but knew I hadn't.

"Good" he said smiling at me. I looked at him before kissing him. All I wanted to do was forget Max and this was the only way I could think of to do that. Kieran kissed me back as his hands began to travel around my body.

"Come on Zo let's go" Linda said laughing as she came back down the stairs. I pulled away from Kieran, kissing him on the cheek before following Linda out of the door.

"Well" she said as she closed the door.

"Trust me I wasn't expecting it either" I said laughing. As we rounded the corner of her road I heard Kieran shouting my name from behind us. He came over to us giving me his number and kissing me again before going back to Linda's. I turned around and saw Max looking at me, I froze to the spot. This was the first time I had seen him since we split up.

"Zo" Linda said following my gaze.

"Come on lets go" she said grabbing my arm and pulling me towards mine. Max was with another lad and a girl. By the way he was reacting with her I guess he was seeing her. When we got back to mine Linda pushed me into the living room where dad and Connor were. I thought they would have been out down at the estate but obviously I was wrong.

"You alright Zo" dad asked looking at me.

"We just saw Max with another girl" Linda answered for me.

"You can do so much better than him anyway Zo" Connor said to me.

"I don't want anyone else, I just want him" I cried before running up the stairs, Linda hot on my heel.

"Zo come on, you're going to have to get over him sooner or later. You knew it wasn't going to work that's why you ended things. You were snogging Kieran's face off a minute ago" she said and I knew she was right.

"I know but I only kissed Kieran to see if it would help me get over Max and then I realised that it hasn't it just stopped the pain whilst I was kissing him" I said back to her.

"Oh Zo" she said hugging me. I pulled away when I heard my phone begin to ring in my blazer pocket. Linda took it off of me after looking at the caller ID.

"Max how lovely for you to call" she said and I just laughed at her as she put it on speaker.

"Linda put Zoe on please" he asked and I shook my head.

"She's busy, want me to pass on a message" Linda asked him.

"Yeah ask her who the scum was that she was kissing and if she really loved me, how can she get over me that quickly" he said and I knew Linda was going to say something stupid back.

"That scum as you put it is my cousin and she does fucking love you Max. The reason she was kissing Kieran is because when she kissed him it took away the pain of losing you. You can't judge her anyway, you're shagging that blonde that you were with earlier" she said and I hit her arm, I can't believe she told him the truth.

"That's none of your business what I do anymore" he said before hanging up.

"That went well" Linda stated sarcastically.

"I'm getting changed" I said before grabbing one of Max's tops out of my wardrobe.

"Is that Max's? Linda asked me looking at it.

"Yeah he gave me a few of his shirts to keep" I said but realised how pathetic it sounded. Linda didn't care though she realised how much I was hurting. The next few months were spent the same way. I spent my time snogging anyone and sleeping with anyone just to stop the pain. My reputation in school had gone downhill, I was now known as the biggest slut in the school. Max had text me and rang me quite a few times considering even people at his school have heard about what I've been doing lately. I haven't replied to him once though. Jess and Kirsty have sorted it out now which is better for the rest of us. I had done quite a few of my exams and I think I done really well on them all. We had a careers day a few days ago which helped us all to decide what we wanted to do when we were older. Me and Adam have decided to be doctors and Linda, Kirsty and Jess have decided to be nurses. I have spoken to the hospital staff a bit about it and they've agreed to letting me do work experience there as well. My life was beginning to look up again even if I had a different guy every week. Live life the way you want to live it is what I always get told and that's exactly what I was doing from now on.

******Please R&R. PM or Review ideas for upcoming chapters because I need some help. Follow me on twitter HolbyCasualty_ PM if you want to talk about either the story, Casualty or Holby. Please read my other stories also.**


	29. Chapter 29

Zoe's POV:

The years have passed by quickly and my partying lifestyle has finally came to an end. My ex fiancé has left me in charge of the ED but luckily I still have Adam, Jess, Kirsty and Linda with me. We all got jobs at Holby ED and luckily none of us have lost our jobs. Kirsty has a daughter called Nita and Jess has a son called Lucas and a daughter called Amelia. Adam and Kirsty have got back together a few months ago and everyone in the ED was shocked apart from us, we knew it was going to happen sooner or later. It wasn't until I became clinical lead that I matured and grew up. Robyn was working here as well but we had decided not to talk about the past considering it was too hard. Her and Lofty were still seeing each other which was good. I haven't spoken to Robyn in ages, she just reminded me too much of Max. We had a new porter starting today, he's already late. I left the department to go and have a cigarette, a habit I just could get rid of. I was stood against the wall in my normal smoking spot when a shadow came over me blocking my sun.

"Got a lighter" he said and I gave it to him without looking.

"You haven't got a cigarette as well do you" he said and I smirked finally looking at him. My heart sunk as I looked into his eyes recognising him instantly.

"You're the new porter" I said, star struck.

"I didn't realise you worked here Zo, Robyn never mentioned it" he said and I sighed. Robyn must have known that we would cross paths.

"Clinical lead Max" I said and he looked confused.

"Means I'm the boss" I said and he smiled.

"I'm happy you sorted your life out Zo, got a husband yet then" he said and I just smirked at him. He hasn't changed one bit.

"No I'm single and I can tell you are as well otherwise you wouldn't be flirting with me" I said back and he laughed.

"My break's gonna finish in a minute" he said and I nodded.

"I'm happy you're here Zo, I've missed you every day just like we predicted" he said.

"I've missed you two" I said leaning up and hugging him. I pulled away first looking him in the eyes realising what I had missed out on over the years.

"Should we go back in" I said and he nodded putting his hand in mine. He pulled away almost instantly though.

"Sorry, force of habit" he said and we both laughed. When we got through the main doors we were still laughing. I looked forward to see Robyn, Lofty, Linda, Kirsty, Jess and Adam stood there looking at us smiling.

"Robyn my office now" I said sternly. Max walked over to the others hugging them all considering he hadn't seen them in years either. Robyn followed me to my office with a smirk on her face. As soon as she was inside she closed the door knowing I wouldn't want anyone to know what it was about.

"Thanks for the warning. We haven't seen in other in over 10 years and you didn't think about fucking telling me he was going to be working here?" I shouted at her.

"I knew you would react like this Zo. You've both still got that connection that you started with the first time you met and I think you know that so you should be thanking me for getting him a job here" she said smugly.

"Get out and back to work" I hissed at her. She walked out closing the door behind her as I sat behind my desk. I began to do my admin work, anything to take my mind off of the gorgeous porter. I had only been sat there for five minutes when I heard the door open, I didn't even put in the effort to look up.

Can't you see I'm busy, what is it?" I stated harshly still annoyed.

"Is that how you treat all of your staff on their first days" I heard Max say and I just sat there still looking at my admin. I slowly brought my eyes up to meet his as he came over and sat on my desk.

"Max" I said simply.

"Zo, I didn't know you worked here and if you want me to go I will but I just want you to know I still" he said before I interrupted him not wanting to hear the rest.

"Of course I want you here but please don't say it Max, I do as well but we aren't together anymore we can't just drop it into a conversation" I said calmly. He leant over the desk and kissed me. He pulled away looking at me to see my reaction and I just smiled at him. He walked around to my side of the desk and began to kiss me passionately.

"Max stop I can't do this" I said pulling away and standing up at the same time. I began to walk towards the door with Max right behind me.

"Zo, I need you, I always have" he said and my heart melted once again. Why did he have to have this effect on me?

"Max, we're working please just leave it" I said opening my door to be greeted by Adam. Max walked past me and Adam as Adam walked in.

"What do you want Ads I'm about to go for a fag" I said closing the door. He sat on Connie's desk as I sat on mine looking at each other.

"Promise me you won't push him away this time" he said and I felt the tears in my eyes.

"I can't go through it again Ads, how do I know it won't end up the same as last time" I said as a tear rolled down my cheek. He got up grabbing my hand and pulling me out of my office and towards reception where a lot of my staff were stood.

* * *

******Okay so there is only one more chapter after this one and I will be posting it tomorrow, thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed this story. Please R&R. PM or Review ideas for upcoming chapters because I need some help. Follow me on twitter HolbyCasualty_ PM if you want to talk about either the story, Casualty or Holby. Please read my other stories also.**


	30. Chapter 30

Zoe's POV:

I stood there with my staff staring at me and that's when I realised I still had tears falling.

"Zo are you alright?" Max asked coming up to me and wiping the tears off of my face.

"I'm fine Max leave it" I said moving his hand off of my face.

"Do you two know each other or something because if any of us did that you would probably have slapped us by now" Cal said looking straight at me.

"We went to school together for about a month" I said not wanting any of them to know any of the details.

"Right…" Cal said awkwardly. I walked out to the front of the hospital and lit up a fag, trying to take my mind off of Max.

"Zo" I heard Max say next to me.

"I'm sorry I just don't want anyone knowing my business" I said to him as he leant against the wall next to me.

"I'm sorry to, about earlier it shouldn't have happened" he said to me and I felt terrible. I wanted it to happen of course I did just not here, not when I could lose my job.

"Max it's not that" I said smiling at him. I leant up and kissed him briefly.

"I don't want people to know. A consultant and a porter, they would think it was a joke. I don't want it to be Jac and Jonny over again" I said and he looked at me confused.

"Sorry they're on a different ward I guess you don't know them yet" I added after.

"Zo I love you and I just want you to be happy whether that's with me or not" he said looking at me again.

"I want to be with you Max just without telling anyone please I can't deal with the rumours" I said and he nodded.

"You busy tonight" he said smirking at me.

"You wanna come mine. Dad moved out of the house so that I could have it" I told him knowing he knew where it was.

"Yeah alright, how is Alex anyway?" he asked and I smiled at him.

"He's doing fine thanks. How's Sarah and Mike?" I asked him.

"They're as annoying as ever" he said causing me to laugh.

"I've still got the photos from our last week together" I said to him and he smiled at me.

"I've still got the video of me, you, Robyn and Lofty the first time you stayed mine" he said back to me causing me to burst out laughing as I remembered what the video was like.

"What you laughing at" he said looking down to me.

"Just remembering the video" I said causing us both to laugh even more.

"Come on we better go back in" Max said. I was about to put my fag out but Max took it out of my hand, taking a drag before putting it out himself. I rolled my eyes at him as we walked back in and carried on with our jobs. It had been two hours and now me, Max, Adam, Kirsty, Linda, Jess, Robyn and Lofty were sat in the staff reminiscing on old times.

"Zoe" Connie said coming in and standing next to me.

"Yes Connie" I said sarcastically.

"You do realise that you can't be in a relationship with your staff" she said and I just laughed.

"Who exactly am I in a relationship with then Connie" I asked her.

"The new porter" she said like it was obvious.

"His names Max and we're just old friends, not that it's any of your business and anyway you're shagging Guy so don't come in here saying shit to me when you're fucking the boss of the whole hospital" I said to her annoyed. She stormed out straight after.

"Touched a nerve I think" I said causing the others to laugh. We sat there until our break finished before getting back to work. None of them caught on to the fact that me and Max had decided to get back together I think. He's always had the same effect on me, as much as I wish I could just be strong and not be with him I know that I can't. I walked back to my office to find Connie sitting there looking at me as I walked in.

"Why did you say that" she asked and I just laughed.

"Because you said about me and Max, we aren't together but you and Guy are so I don't see what's so special about your relationship that means that I can't speak about it" I said laughing in her face.

"Who would wanna be with that porter anyway, he's just a waste of space" she said and I could feel the anger boiling up inside me. I pressed the speed dial on my phone to ring Adam so he could hear the conversation because I knew it would get out of hand.

"Shut your fucking mouth Max isn't a waste of space" I shouted at her.

"Touched a nerve have I" she said mimicking me and I had to stop myself from hitting her there and then.

"Max is one of my best friends, he always has been no matter whether we've been talking or not. You don't have the rights to talk about him like that" I said as I looked towards the door noticing Max, Adam, Lofty, Robyn, Jess, Linda and Kirsty stood outside it ready to intervene if they needed to.

"It's so obvious that you're shagging him" Connie laughed whilst saying this, infuriating me even more.

"I'm not shagging him Connie, I haven't seen him in at least ten years until today so how can I be shagging him" I shouted at her as Adam opened the door coming in.

"Zo leave it she isn't worth it" he said coming over and standing next to me.

"You can never fight your own battles" Connie scoffed going to leave.

"You will get yours don't worry about that" I hissed at her as she left.

"Zo don't do something stupid, you will lose your job" Adam said as the others came in.

"I won't, I just have to speak to dad, you know what his mates are like" I said smirking knowing I could get someone to give her what she deserves.

"Zo don't be so stupid Guy and Connie can track it back to you easily" Max said looking me in the eyes silently begging me not to do anything.

"Fine I'll leave it until she gets my job, which is inevitable, then I will give her what she deserves" I said and Max smiled at me. All of their eyes were darting between me and Max and I just smirked.

"Go on back to work" I said laughing at them all. They walked out slowly leaving me and Max alone. He closed the door whilst I sat down.

"What time do you want me to come yours tonight?" he asked me.

"After we're done at the pub, its pub night" I said rolling my eyes.

"Okay, see you in a bit babe" he said kissing my forehead before walking out. I know that the smile I have on my face won't disappear anytime soon. I'm so happy that I've got him back in my life.

* * *

******So this is the final chapter, thank you to everyone who has read this story. I'm going to upload my next Zax fanfic later tonight hopefully. Please R&R. PM or Review ideas for ********upcoming chapters because I need some help. Follow me on twitter HolbyCasualty_ PM if you want to talk about either the story, Casualty or Holby. Please read my other stories also.**


End file.
